


Love Dust

by Sega64



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Hex Bags, Just Deserts, Love, Love Spell, M/M, Spells & Enchantments, Witchcraft, spells, witch antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sega64/pseuds/Sega64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A novice witch has been playing tricks and causing trouble. Dean and Castiel end up on the wrong side of her bag of tricks and what starts off as a hilarious situation quickly turns into something more serious. The question now is, do they really want to seek out the witch and break the spell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fun & Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corbella0417](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/gifts).



"Son of a bitch! What the hell did you just do to me?!" Dean growled and wiped at his eyes and face, trying to get rid of the dust that was just blown at him. The witch that was responsible giggled and hopped back when he tried to reach for her. Dean's vision was suddenly blurring and his balance was deteriorating. He closed his fingers around air and fell to his knees and then his face as his world swirled and went black, the sound of the witch's laughter echoing in his ears.

Blue. Something... Blue. "Dean?" A voice somewhere distant.

Dean blinked a few times before his sight came into focus, crystal blue eyes invading his vision. Dean grunted, "Cas-"

"Oh thank God," and Castiel's lips were suddenly on Dean's, soft and warm.

It took Dean only half a second to recover from surprise before shutting his eyes and deepening the kiss.

Sam's eyes widened in shock when he walked into the room to come upon this unexpected scene. It took him a moment until his mind settled on realization, "Well, I guess now we know we know what that spell was." He looked away uncomfortably from the men before him and cleared his throat loudly when they failed to stop and give him their attention. Castiel and Dean broke apart and stared at each other, "crap."

* * *

"Heard anything yet?" Sam asked. He walked into the hotel room with food and drinks in hand and set them on the table. When he did not get a response, he turned to the other side of the room and immediately regretted it, turning away again quickly. "God, really? Just for a few minutes, please?"

Dean gave Castiel one more quick kiss and smiled, lifting himself and rolling off the disheveled angel. Dean sat at the edge of the bed and turned a goofy smile towards Sam. "What are we supposed to do, Sam? Can't help it," Dean looked back admiringly at the man who remained laying back upon the bed.

"It's true. It's as though there's this... Overwhelming magnetic pull between us," Castiel said, lifting himself up to a sitting position and turning to look at Sam.

Sam sighed and decided to chance a glance back to face them. He was thankful to see that they were both fully clothed- he did not know how far this was going to go. "Look, I understand you don't have control over... Whatever it is you're experiencing. But, c'mon- you've gotta focus," he rolled his eyes when he saw Castiel inch his hand towards Dean's across the comforter and lace their fingers together, both men smiling at each other like idiots. "This girl is running amok, playing pranks with spells all over the place. We have to find her to break this spell and before she causes any more trouble."

"Well at least she's not really dangerous," Castiel said, turning his attention back to Sam.

"Yeah, it's kind of a nice change of pace. And you gotta admit- girl is creative and pretty damn funny. Crap she's pulling is freaking hilarious." Dean gave Castiel's hand a squeeze and got up to head for the table of food. Castiel was right behind him.

"Yeah, hilarious," Sam scoffed. "Look, it's funny now, but she's young and doesn't know how dangerous this could all become, Dean. If she messes up even a little or happens to get caught up in some teenage hormonal drama, who knows what could happen. I mean, are you seriously ok with this?" he gestured between the hunter and his angel.

"I don't really have a problem with it," Castiel responded. Dean shrugged and nodded in agreement, his mouth full of food. "Honestly, I'm kind of really happy," Castiel smiled brightly and took Dean's hand again across the table where they now sat.

"Of course you are," Sam gave an exasperated sigh, dreading the thought of whatever might happen in the time it would take them to find the witch and break the spell. He reached over their hands and plucked his sandwich quickly from the table. He knew they could not help what they were feeling towards each other, but the whole situation made him a little uneasy. He wondered how awkward things would be between them once they were back to normal. He took a bite and watched Castiel swipe a thumb at a smudge of food at the corner of Dean's mouth. Sam had never seen his brother act this way with anyone. It was kind of nice seeing him so happy and at ease, but this was only a spell by some mischievous, naive brat, that would soon be broken. Sam eyes went wide, suddenly snapped from his thoughts as one particularly daunting idea made its way to the forefront. "Uh, guys, we should probably get a second room for the night."

Dean and Castiel both looked up at him with confusion. "I don't see why that would be necessary. I don't require sleep," Castiel said. Dean gave Castiel's hand a squeeze, and when Castiel looked at him again, there was a twinkling in those emeralds that was unmistakably expectant.

"Or you know maybe you can just chill out somewhere else while we rest? Maybe keep looking out for the witch?" Sam was trying to stay calm but there was a wavering urgency picking up in his voice.

"I think Cas should stay for the night. You know, watch out for anything suspicious or dangerous around here."

"Dean-"

"Sam, it's fine. I understand your concern," Castiel gave Dean a reassuring look when he saw him begin to frown. "I will keep looking for the witch." Sam gave a relieved sigh and continued to eat, pretending to miss the knowing smirk Dean shot Castiel before taking another bite of his burger.

* * *

Castiel had left a while ago, leaving Dean and Sam to rest after a long day of trying, unsuccessfully, to locate the witch. He had given Dean a kiss with a promise that he would be back soon.

Try as he might, Dean was unable to find sleep, his mind dwelling on Castiel. He attempted to call him several times but Sam kept snatching his phone away and hiding it. After about the fourth time in only half an hour, Sam took his phone and did who knows what with it- Dean could not find it or Sam's or even the hotel room phone. _What the hell?_ Sam even turned down Dean's suggestion and forbade him from going out and looking for him because, "what if he's hurt?" He assured him that Castiel would be fine. The witch was not malevolent, after all.

Sam and Dean were both horribly light sleepers. They had to be- it was an imperative part of the job description. Though it was usually a very helpful characteristic, unfortunately for Dean, it was very inconvenient at this moment. Every time he attempted to sneak out, the mattress springs would squeak and Sam would stop him before he could take two steps. Dean knew, in the back of his mind he knew he was obsessing, but he could not stop himself from seeing those blue eyes every time he closed his. This was a problem and they had to fix it immediately, but he did not want to. He just wanted- needed Castiel. This must be what an addict needing a fix felt like. The last few thoughts before sleep finally came a few hours later were of Castiel's lips on his, trailing kisses down his jaw to his neck... 

"...Dean."

He heard the familiar voice behind him. He stood in a half familiar room, something like a combination of his room back at the bunker and the living room at Bobby's old place. Dean turned and saw Castiel standing by the doorway and immediately went up to him, hugging him tightly. "God, I missed you," he said into Castiel's neck. Castiel returned the hug just as affectionately.

"I've been waiting for you to sleep. It seems Sam knew we may come up with something. He's warded the room. I can't enter."

Dean pulled away, giving Castiel an incredulous look. "Are you kidding me? When the hell-" he cut himself off with a groan when he realized Sam must have done it while Dean was in the shower. "I'll kill him," he said, pulling Castiel into a hug again. "I'm sorry, Cas," kiss, "I didn't know," kiss, "I couldn't stop thinking about you and I couldn't sleep," kiss kiss.

Castiel smiled and kissed the corner of Dean's lips. "It's alright, Dean," he said, letting his lips drag across Dean's skin as he spoke, making his way to his ear and nipping the lobe when he reached it. "Focus on me here- now," Castiel whispered into his ear, his words and warm breath making Dean shiver.

Dean was suddenly on his back, Castiel's weight on top of him as he kissed him. Dean realized they were on a bed now. One of Castiel's hands made its way under Dean's shirt, ghosting up his side and leaving goosebumps until he reached a nipple and teased the perked bud with his thumb. Dean moaned and wrapped his arms around Castiel, his hands gripping at his back- and then their shirts were gone.

Castiel fixed Dean with a wanton stare, "I like the way your dream is going. Show me more." He pinched a nipple, causing Dean's mouth to fall open in a gasp as he turned his face into the pillow by his head and his back to arch. Castiel took his chance to come down and bite the soft flesh of his neck and was rewarded with blunt nails digging into his skin.

Dean lifted his hips, grinding into Castiel, both men moaning. Castiel lifted himself, straddling Dean's hips and running fingertips lightly down from his chest to his stomach and back again. He looked down at him admiringly, taking in every freckle, but noting an absence of scars. With one finger he stroked a particular spot on Dean's side where he knew Dean had a scar almost two inches long. He looked back into Dean's eyes and leaned down slowly. Their lips brushed and Dean lifted his head, reaching for the kiss, but Castiel pulled back just out of reach. Dean looked at him anxiously. "You're absolutely perfect," Castiel breathed before indulging Dean with a passionate kiss. He took Dean's hands from where they now rested on Castiel's hips, pinning them up over his head instead and grinding their hips together again. Dean moaned into his mouth… and then his hands were cuffed to the bedpost, both of them completely naked now. Castiel smiled, eyes twinkling salaciously. "So this is what you want, Dean?"

*

Without looking, Sam threw the pillow he was using to practically smother himself with across the room towards Dean, unable to mute the lewd sounds coming from his brother. "Dean!" he called out. "Dean, wake the hell up!" He got up, switching on the light, and went to Dean's bed. "Dean!"

 _"Uncomfortable"_ was an understatement to how he felt at this moment, seeing his brother writhe in movements that left little to the imagination. "Oh c'mon!" Sam shouted, covering his eyes with a hand as a look of utter discomfiture took over his features when Dean's body began to tense, hips lifting off the bed, sheet tented. He could not deal with this, it was too much. He took a quick glance and then, with eyes wrenched shut, grabbed the edge of the mattress and lifted up harshly, rolling Dean off over the edge to land with a thud onto the floor.

*

Castiel was driving Dean crazy. The guy was a contradiction- he might be an angel, but everything he was doing was absolutely sinful, his mouth and hands miracles. Dean's mind was numb, parts of his body following suit as blood seemed to be interested in coursing to only one area. He was so close, he could feel himself clinging to the edge. "C-Ca-aah," he was panting and moaning, unable to form coherent words save for gasping bits of Castiel's name, begging for more, begging him not to stop. Castiel let go of the nipple he had been latched onto and leaned back, hands on Dean's thighs to support himself better as he lifted himself and then slammed back down on Dean's cock, over and over, picking up pace. He was enjoying the sweet sounds spilling out of his hunter's mouth as well as the sound of the cuffs rattling against the bedpost when Dean began to lift his hips trying to match Castiel's rhythm. Dean's thrusting became more erratic as he got closer, causing Castiel to have to brace himself from getting bucked off. That glorious spot was hit again and again, making Castiel cry out each time. Dean gasped as felt Castiel tense and tighten around him, his own body reacting and tensing- and then--

*

"Umf!" Dean cried out in discomfort as he hit the floor, opening his eyes to off-white cloth covering his face. He scrambled trying to get out of the mess of sheets, "Are you fucking kidding me?!" He was about to get to his feet when realized his still aching condition and sat back down, piling the sheets on his lap and shooting his brother an angry look over the edge of the bed. "You damn cockblocking sonofabitch."


	2. Together

"It's not just that I want him, Sam. Its like I need him," Dean explained. After calming down a bit, and Sam sat down at the table to talk. "And I know we have things to do. I know I should be looking up information and helping you track her down, but all I can think about is Cas and those damn crystal blue puppy dog eyes of his and his soft lips and his stupid blue tie and how I just wanna grab him by that tie and-"

"Dean!" Sam said firmly, halting whatever words were about to cause him more mental scarring.

"Damn it! You see what I mean?" Dean gave a frustrated growl. "Sorry. He's overwhelming my mind, taking over my thoughts, and oh god that dream-holy crap what did we just do? We need to break this spell. You gotta help me, Sammy. I can't get the guy out of my head," Dean wiped a hand over his face and was quiet for a moment. Sam was glad to know that Dean seemed to be finally recognizing the situation for what it was. "I want him with me, Sam. Just until you figure out how to snap us out of this, c'mon," Dean was going back and forth and Sam wondered if maybe the spell was weakening on its own. "After that, you can say all you want about this whole thing, laugh it up, whatever, but until then, just, please " Dean looked at his brother pleadingly. He knew Sam could not hold him here against his will. If he really wanted to, he could get out and go to Castiel and Sam could not do anything to stop him. But there was a little piece of him that was still able to hold onto just enough reason to understand he was not in a clear state of mind and to let Sam have some control over his decisions.

"Dean, I understand, ok? But you and Cas- you can't even function when you're in the same room. It's all hand holding and lingering stares across the room that, by the way, are really uncomfortable to be caught in the middle of. We can't have this getting out of hand. I don't want it to end like some bad breakup with lingering of awkwardness when we are working a case together," he sighed, seeing a frown on his brother's face. "Look, we need to find this witch and get her to lift the spell asap. So, I suggest we get at least a little rest before we try again in the morning."

"Yeah, you're right," Dean nodded in reluctant agreement. "It's just, not having him around or even thinking about not having him around, about something happening to him- demons getting to him, or the angels taking him back to heaven or whatever- I just- I can't. It's like there's this- this vice tightening around my chest, my heart just..." Dean trailed off and looked away, shaking his head. "Sam, we'll behave. I promise. Can we please just let him stay in here? I don't think I can sleep otherwise and I know you don't want a repeat of what happened before," Dean watched Sam shift uncomfortably in his seat. "I just want him to stay close, Sam. That's all."

"You swear things won't get... weird?"

"No weirder than what you've already seen before we went to bed," he reassured him.

Sam sighed, "Fine. But if anything happens, you're sleeping out in the car." Dean raised both hands in acknowledgment and surrender, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. After a few minutes of removing the angel warding and Sam magically making Dean's phone reappear, they called Castiel.

There was a knock at the door as soon as Dean gave him the news and Dean went to open it quickly. Of course, they should have figured Castiel would have been waiting right outside. Dean opened the door to find no one there, but before he even got a chance to feel disappointment, there was a rustle of wings and he felt arms wrapping around his waist. "You open doors too slowly," Dean heard Castiel's voice by his ear as the angel pulled him into him, his chest against Dean's back and his nose nuzzling into his shoulder. Dean chuckled and Sam rolled his eyes, making his way back to bed before he had to witness any more of this.

Dean closed his eyes and smiled, turning his head to place a kiss on the angel's forehead and placing his arms over the ones wrapped around him. Castiel kissed his cheek before loosening his hold enough for Dean to turn around in his arms and return the warm hug. They kissed and then Dean pulled away, taking Castiel by the hand and leading him to the bed. He grabbed some clothes from his bag for Castiel to change into and handed them to him. He turned out the light casting the room into darkness, illuminated only by the moonlight streaming through the thin curtains. Once in bed, he turned away, keeping in mind the deal he made with Sam and giving Castiel privacy. He did not need any more temptation anyway.

Castiel dressed quickly, inhaling the scent of the hunter on the shirt as he pulled it over his head. He smiled and slipped into bed beside Dean, putting an arm around him and planting small kisses at the base of his neck.

Dean closed his eyes and pushed back into Castiel's warm body, reaching back and running fingers through his dark hair. He was beginning to drift to sleep when his heart suddenly skipped a beat and his eyes shot open. He felt the realization hitting him again- Castiel and him laying here like this, everything they had done that day. This spell was unbelievable, but it would all be over soon.

"Are you alright, Dean?" Castiel asked quietly when he noticed Dean's body tense up.

As good as this felt, Dean decided he had to tell Castiel that this was not right and that they needed to give each other space until this was all over, but when he turned to see blue eyes looking into his so adoringly, his heart skipped a beat again and the words were lost. "I'm fine. Just thinking about tomorrow, tracking down that witch."

Castiel hummed, a hint of sadness in his eyes. He brushed fingers against the stubble at Dean's jaw. Dean felt his breath catching and did his best to calm himself when he noticed Castiel was leaning in for a kiss. When their lips touched, Dean felt a pleasantly electric sensation course through him and his nervousness quickly dissipated. He kissed him for another moment longer and then rested his head on Castiel's chest.

Castiel held him and ran fingers through his hair soothingly. "We'll worry about that later. Sleep now. I'll watch over you."

For the first time, Dean actually relaxed at those words.

 

* * *

 

Sam could not find the witch fast enough. This sudden obsession Dean and Castiel had with each other was going to drive him insane. He was just glad that Dean had been able to admit that the spell was a problem that needed to be broken as soon as possible.

He stood in front of the open trunk of the impala and was loading things up into the car. He was doing anything he could to step away from the two lovebirds. As he put the last few things in the trunk, he heard footsteps rushing towards him. He looked up to see Dean running towards the car, Castiel chasing right behind, smiles on both their faces. With a rustle of wings, Castiel disappeared and reappeared in front of Dean just as he made it to the Impala, causing Dean to run into him before he could stop himself. They stumbled, Castiel falling back onto the black metal hood and pulling Dean down with him. They burst out laughing. Castiel put his arms around Dean's shoulders as his legs tightened on either side of Dean's, saying something about Dean not being able to get away, and Dean kissing him, muttering something about not wanting to anyway.

"Jeez, you're like a couple of teenagers," Sam commented, slamming the trunk closed.

Castiel raised a leg to place a foot on the bumper but Dean grabbed his thigh to stop him, "Nope. Baby's nice and clean. Shoes stay on the ground." He gave Castiel a small kiss and got off him. Well, at least that part of him still made sense.

They stopped for a quick breakfast at a local diner. Castiel and Dean sat next to one another and since Castiel did not need to eat and Dean was only using one hand to eat his food, Sam could easily assume they were holding hands between them.

"You know, as cute as this is, I'm pretty sure you guys are gonna have a hard time just looking at each other when this is all over," Sam gave a small laugh as he took another bite. Dean and Castiel only looked at each other, somber smiles on their lips. Castiel gave Dean's hand a squeeze and took a piece of toast from a plate, opting for distraction as a change of subject. He presented the jam smeared toast to Dean, nudging his mouth with a corner and making Dean's lips quirk up in a smile before taking an exaggerated chomp from the bread.

Sam chuckled and began to take out his laptop, intending to looking up anymore news on bizarre happenings that might lead them to the witch.

Dean licked the sweet jam from his lips and looked over at Sam's laptop contemplatively. "You know what, Sammy- you've been dealing with a lot," he said, and began taking the laptop from Sam's hands. "What with looking for the witch and putting up with us and all. Don't worry about it. I'll do the research for now. You just relax and enjoy your food." Dean gave his brother a smile and was given one in return, albeit a more confused one.

"Ok, uh... sure. Thanks, I guess."


	3. Admission

The next couple of days were frustrating for Sam- more of a wild goose chase than anything productive. It was a whole lot of driving and lots of dead ends. This girl was apparently moving fast and was really good at covering her tracks. If it was not for the fact that there was a spell that needed breaking, they probably would have let the case go for another time, allowing the witch to slip up and expose herself. Otherwise, she seemed to have calmed down and be laying low. They had no idea where to go from here.

It wasn't helping Sam's mood that Dean and Castiel seemed to be completely carefree about the whole thing. Apparently Dean only had moments of clarity when Castiel was not around, and that was far from happening today. Several times, he had caught them trying to sneak off together or one would make an excuse to go off alone and then the other would randomly disappear a few minutes later. Sam would wind up having to look for them and kept running into them making out in a corner or closet. It had come to the point where Sam was nervous to turn the corner without casting a cautious glance and calling out to them first.

They were back at the bunker now, just sitting around for a moment and having a drink after a long day. "I don't think we're going to find her today either," Dean yawned, leaning back and putting an arm around Castiel's shoulders.

"Yeah... Yeah, doesn't look like it," Sam sighed and rubbed at his face tiredly. He looked at the two sitting together, content in each other's company. A couple of days ago he thought it may be funny to see them squirm after the spell was broken, now he almost felt bad for having to break it. The two were happy, even if the love was not real, they were really feeling it. He wondered how they would feel afterward- surely there would be some kind of emptiness. Whether it was falling in or out of it, Sam knew from experience that it was a ride unlike any other.

He never talked about it before, but although he could not say he was ever in love with Ruby, there was a certain connection there. She was someone he had come to believe understood and cared for him, who shared a special bond with him. He felt nothing for her after realizing her true intentions, he was glad she was dead and gone, but he still felt an emptiness afterward. Though he did not miss her, he missed the feeling of having that bond with someone.

Even if it was not coming of natural circumstances, Dean and Castiel were sharing a special bond and were most likely going to experience similar symptoms of loss and longing when it was gone. They had been friends for a long time and had gone through so much together, who knew how deep it would go.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Dean got up and excused himself to use the restroom and Castiel took this chance to go ahead and talk.

"Sam," Castiel sighed and looked down at the table contemplatively for a second before looking back up at Sam. "Sam, I realize we have to break this as soon as possible. Part of me does not want to but... As much as I am enjoying my time with Dean, I can't do this to him," there was a sadness in his eyes. "I don't want to lose Dean but, what he's feeling for me- it isn't him. It isn't real. He deserves to have the real thing- someone he truly feels these things for and who returns those affections. The thought of breaking this, it... It causes me great discomfort. Whether it's due to the effects of the spell or not, I don't know anymore. Quite frankly, I don't care if we find this witch. I've never experienced this type of..." He paused, trying to find words, "Emotion before," the last two words came out as a murmur and he suddenly looked perplexed, eyebrows furrowed as he seemed to struggle with an idea. "Sam... Sam, this is- this is love?" Apparently Castiel had not previously put thought into the fact that this was a _love_ spell- that love was exactly what he was feeling and that he had never known what it was to feel it before. The realization seemed to be hitting him pretty hard.

Sam could not help the expression that must have come over his face at that moment, eyes going wide and his mouth falling open. Oh this was going to be so bad when it was over. He had hoped the spell had been weakening, but it seemed to be getting stronger instead.

"Sam, we need to break this spell now," the angel looked almost scared now.

Sam did not get a chance to respond as Dean came back and took his seat next to Castiel again. He must have noticed something because he gave Castiel a questioning look, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Castiel lied, trying to calm down and hide the panic induced trembling threatening to go through him. "Just trying to figure out our next step."

"Oh," Dean's eyes shifted quickly between Sam and Castiel before looking away. "Right. Well, I'll get back to looking up whatever I can and I'll see if I can find any new leads."

He got up to go back to the room but Sam got up and stopped him, grabbing him by the shoulder. "Dean, give me back my laptop."

Dean turned, looking at where Sam's hand rested on his shoulder and then back up at Sam. "It's fine, Sam. I got it," he said, swiping his hand off.

"I don't think you do, Dean. Give it back to me. I'll search for her myself."

"I said I got it," Dean voice was more defiant now.

Castiel could feel tension rising and stood up as well, preparing to try and diffuse whatever may happen next.

"Dean, this whole thing between you two is getting worse. I don't think you understand how badly we need to find her..." Sam paused, searching Dean's expression. "You haven't really been looking have you?"

Dean did not say anything, the look he gave Sam being all the answer he needed.

Sam could feel his anger rising, not just at Dean but at himself as well because he should have known better. In fact, he probably did know but was in denial. "You have purposely been leading us in the wrong directions haven't you?" His voice was rising now too.

"I haven't been doing anything. There haven't been any good leads, and that's the truth."

"Yeah, sure," Sam had enough. He stormed away towards the bedrooms, leaving them alone. Dean and Castiel looked at each other and it took Dean two seconds to realize where Sam was going before chasing after him, Castiel following closely behind.

Sam entered Dean's room, eyes searching the room for his laptop. He walked over and looked under the pillow and then lifted the mattress, finding it there as Dean appeared in the doorway.

"Sam, please," Dean said as Sam turned and raised the laptop to show Dean he had it.

"No, Dean. Enough," Sam looked at his brother sternly but then caught the look on Castiel's face over Dean's shoulder. "Cas, would you give us a minute," Sam said more gently to the concerned looking man. Dean turned back to look at him and gave him a short nod. Castiel stepped back and Dean shut the door.

Dean tried to give a small huff of laughter, "Look, what's the big deal of trying to ride out something that feels good. Honestly, who cares where it's coming from. It ain't hurting anybody."

"Dean, the longer we let this go, the worse it's going to be in the end. We can't let that happen."

"No one is getting hurt, all right. We're just having some good times, feeling good, not a big deal. When we happen to run into that witch, we'll have her break the spell and everything will go back to the way it was. Cas will go back to being his normal nerdy self and... Feeling nothing but whatever it is he usually feels about me."

"You know that's not true. Look at yourself. Both of you are experiencing love, and trust me, that is not an easy thing to get over. Think about what you're feeling right now- don't you think he's thinking the same thing?"

"Honestly, Sam, no. He's a freaking angel. He might be susceptible to the power of this spell, but once it's done he probably won't even remember what it felt like. Angels don't fall in love with humans and even if they could, he wouldn't fall for someone like me."

"Look, Dean, I know you're probably scared of losing him right now, but that's the spell's work. This isn't healthy, it's not even normal," those last few words from Sam struck Dean hard, the pain of Sam's disapproval hit him right in the chest. "Don't get me wrong," Sam continued quickly when he noticed the flash of fear and sadness mixed with anger cross Dean's expression, "if this whole thing between you two were to have happened on its own, you would have my full support, know that. But this isn't you, and it's only going to be that much worse when it's finally dispelled."

Dean seemed to relax slightly, knowing that Sam would not judge him and he would not lose his brother over something like this. Still, "I know this isn't us. I know the way he feels, the way we've been acting- it's just the spell and it's weird, you know, feeling like this. I'm not the type to play this- this lame-ass lovestruck idiot. And I definitely wouldn't be doing it in front of you or anyone else. You know that. We all know that," Dean smiled halfheartedly and Sam gave a small chuckle and nodded in agreement. "I don't know, its like nothing else matters right now. I don't care what you or anyone else might think. I just want to be with Cas. I just..." He looked away, staring at nothing in particular across the room, a forlorn expression overtaking his features, "I've never felt anything like this- not exactly. Not with Lisa, not with anybody. And it just isn't fair, Sam, to not know what something feels like but want it anyway. My whole life I wondered what it felt like, wondered when or if I'd ever find it even though I would never deserve it. Knowing I could never keep it even if by some miracle it found me, but still just having that need to know what it felt like. And now I finally know," he breathed in deeply, trying to keep the tears at bay as they prickled and threatened at the corner of his eyes, "and it isn't even real." He swallowed hard at the lump in his throat.

Sam did not know what to say. There was not anything he really could say or do at this moment but listen.

"Go, Sam. Go now and find her. Break this." Dean wiped at his face, sniffed, and cleared his throat. Sam could see him trying to shake himself from this.

"What about you and Cas?"

"We'd probably get in the way at this point. I'm sure I could find ways to sabotage your progress when you find her. And believe me, I would," Dean said with a smirk. "I think I'm just going to try and enjoy whatever time Cas and I have left before you break the spell." He laughed then, "Man, this is going to be so weird when it's over."

Sam gave a half-smile, "yeah, probably." He nodded to Dean and walked out of the room.


	4. Ephemeral

Finding where the witch was turned out to be much easier than Sam anticipated. She was on the move but still pulling antics- among other things there was a high school's pools suddenly being filled with frogs, a small town of people suddenly being unable to keep from blurting their deepest secrets, and a town where several people reported that their animals had begun to talk to them. Of course, every story was chalked up to pranks or drugs, something in the water. Sam traced the happenings and figured out the area in which she would be in next. The following morning, after letting Dean and Castiel know that he had what he needed, he set out. It was going to be most of a day's drive.

For the past few nights, despite not needing sleep, Castiel had stayed with Dean. A couple of those times, they stayed up most of the night just talking, sharing longing stares and warm kisses, enjoying soft caresses. No touch was lustful, only that of deep admiration for the other, just for being, and they each felt that. As much as they wanted it to, it had not gone further than that because although neither of them had spoken of it, they knew that was something they would not be able to come back from. It would mean much more to one than it would to the other, or so they thought.

After a while, Castiel would watch Dean slowly drift to sleep, softly laughing as Dean struggled to stay awake and keep a conversation, becoming less and less coherent until his eyes closed peacefully and his breathing grew deep with sleep. He would simply lay down beside him throughout the whole night, covering him with an invisible wing as he watched him sleep, smiling to himself when he could tell Dean would get tickled by the feathers brushing at his arm or face. Castiel loved his wings and he wanted to show them to Dean, to have him touch them, but he was nervous as to how Dean may react to them because they were just so inhuman. True, Dean had already seen their silhouette and knew they existed, but it was something very different to actually see and feel them. Castiel may be a celestial being, but here on earth, he looked as human as anybody else, and maybe that was one of the only reasons Sam and Dean could tolerate being so close to him. He had seen the way they looked at monsters- even if they were considered allies, they were regarded with caution and never trusted to the extent that their human allies were. Castiel knew he would not be considered a monster by the boys, but he could not help the worry that they may look at him differently if they ever saw his wings. Aside from his brothers and sisters in heaven, nobody had ever laid eyes on them.

Dean and Castiel had the bunker to themselves now. They laid awake in bed, Dean watching their hands as he played with them, lost in thought. Castiel was propped up on one elbow, head in hand, looking at his other hand held in Dean's and then back at Dean's contemplative features. "What are you thinking about?"

Dean laid Castiel's hand down on his chest and looked up at the ceiling, sighing. "I'm just thinking we should make the most of today. What do you say?" He asked, looking at Castiel with a dreamy smile on his face.

"I would like that very much," Castiel smiled back.

After some morning kisses, Dean got up and went into the shower. Castiel took this chance to go into the kitchen and try his hand at making some breakfast. He remembered the types of breakfast foods Dean and Sam would order in cafés and decided on what he would prepare. Mixing together the ingredients for pancakes was simple enough, but getting them just right on the skillet was a little more difficult. He did not wait long enough for the first one so when he tried to flip it, it scrunched up and mix got all over the spatula. The second try, he forgot to spray the pan and the pancake stuck so that when he tried to flip it, it flopped out of the pan and landed on the floor. Third was slightly more cooked on one side than preferred, but better. He had had it down by the fourth and was chopping up some vegetables when he heard Dean call out to him.

Dean came out of the shower, noticing his angel was not in the room, and began getting dressed. After pulling on some pants, he poked his head out of his bedroom door, "Cas? You still here?" He called out. He did not hear a response so he walked out and took several steps down the hallway. "Cas?" He tried again. This time he heard him, "I'm in the kitchen. Take your time!" Dean smiled, wondering what he might be up to and laughed at the thought of the mess he might find in there. He went back into his room, put on a shirt, dried and ruffled his hair a bit, smiling at his reflection in the mirror, and headed to the kitchen.

Castiel cracked some eggs, having to pick out some shell pieces before mixing them up and pouring them into the skillet with the vegetables he had been sautéing. He was attempting to flip them when he felt arms circle around his waist and Dean rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Smells good. I didn't know you could cook."

Castiel gave a contented sigh and nuzzled his face against Dean's, breathing him in. "First time trying to cook something that isn't microwaveable, but I think it's turning out alright."

"I'm sure it's great," he kissed Castiel's cheek and stepped back. "Not complete without some bacon, though," he said and pulled out another pan and some bacon to cook.

He and Castiel finished cooking side by side. They set up their plates and sat at the table together. Dean held a forkful of pancakes to his mouth and looked across the table at Castiel, "Blueberries?" Castiel gave a small nod and Dean smirked at the adorable look of anticipation in those blue eyes before he took a bite. He closed his eyes, "Mmm," it really was good. Castiel smiled and let out the breath he had been holding. "These are great, Cas. Thank you."

Castiel went ahead and took a bite from the food on his own plate. Dean knew that Castiel would not taste it the way he did; he was eating just to have that moment of sharing a meal together. Castiel had no idea how much Dean appreciated that.

"So, anything you wanna do? Somewhere you wanna go?" Dean asked Castiel. He wanted to make sure they did whatever Castiel wanted. For him, today was going to be all about doing whatever made the angel happy.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure. I don't..." Castiel hesitated.

"Anything, Cas," Dean reassured him, noting his nervousness.

"Well, um... I want to do things other people seem to enjoy doing together in their free time. I once spoke to an elderly woman who said some of her fondest memories were hiking various beautiful trails with her partner throughout their lives together. I think I would like to try that."

"You want to go for a hike?" Dean could not help but be a little surprised by that answer. It definitely was not close to anything he would have expected him to say.

"We could do something else if you'd prefer."

"No, no. Hike is good- sounds great. Let me just grab a few things and we can head out. Uh, do you have a trail in mind?"

"The woman mentioned one in California I think I would like to see." Dean gave him a thumbs up and turned to go back to his room. "Perhaps you should also bring something more comfortable," Castiel said, making Dean halt and turn back. "Maybe we can visit a beach afterward?"

Dean raised his eyebrows and smiled, "Awesome."

After Dean grabbed a few things he thought he might need in a backpack, he went back to the main room where Castiel had decided to wait for him. He walked up to him, taking his hand, "Ready when you are." Castiel leaned in and kissed him, both of them shutting their eyes enjoying the feeling of their lips pressed together. Dean reached up, running fingers through Castiel's hair before pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Dean could have spent the rest of the day just kissing and holding onto the angel and he would be happy. Right now though, the sudden sound of someone clearing their throat snapped them out of their bliss. When Dean opened his eyes and they separated, he realized Castiel had already transported them and they were standing in the middle of a trail. The lady who had interrupted them stood nearby with a couple of other people, smiling and waiting for them to move over a little so they could pass by. "Oh, uh, sorry," Dean blushed and both moved over enough to give the other hikers space to pass. Once the hikers were several feet away, Dean and Castiel started up as well.

"My apologies, Dean. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Castiel said, noticing the soft flush still heating Dean's face.

"It's fine. Just took me by surprise a little bit," Dean tried to brush it off, but in reality he was not really good with public displays of affection. He hated to admit it, but the fact that he just did so with another man made it even more difficult to deal with. It was not that he was ever ashamed of who he was with, it was that he could feel eyes on him and it made him uncomfortable. As Castiel took his hand he decided he would have to work on that. If Castiel wanted to hold him and kiss him in front of everybody, he wanted to be ok with that.

They went up, taking in the scenery and cool misty air. It was still early since gaining a couple of hours from moving to the west coast and they only came across one more couple that was already on their way back down. Dean realized that although he was not in awful shape, he could definitely improve his endurance. They took a couple of breaks for him to rest and for Castiel to geek out and talk about the various rock formations on the trail and how amazing the process in which they came to be there was.

"I think I can see why humans enjoy trekking up and down mountain sides. The peaceful sounds of nature, the gorgeous views. With good company, it's absolutely perfect," Castiel breathed in deeply. "The humans call this the Angel Wings of the Valley of Valhalla," he pointed up to a particular rock formation. They stayed there in silent reverie for a little while longer before Castiel turned to Dean, "Are you hungry? I'd imagine you've worked up an appetite."

Dean took a swig from his water bottle before answering, "Yeah, what do you say we stop by a pier of whatever beach you want, grab some things, and have ourselves a little picnic on the beach? What do you think?"

Castiel's only response was a smile as he put a hand on Dean's shoulder. In the blink of an eye they were standing in the middle of a pier. There were plenty of people, but it was not too busy. They went along the pier searching for a place to stop at, looking at the different shops and amusement park rides as they went by.

Castiel saw a booth with a curtain drawn and heard giggling from inside as they approached it. A laughing young couple stepped out as they passed by. "What is that?" Castiel asked.

Dean stopped when he noticed Castiel had fallen a couple of paces behind, still looking back at the booth as another smiling couple stepped in and drew the curtain. "It's a photo booth. You go in, put in some money, and it takes a few quick snapshots. They're like little mementos, I guess." Castiel nodded, curiosity and interest on his face. Dean smiled, "C'mon," he said, nudging him. "It's taken right now. We'll come back."

Once Dean chose a small place where he could grab something quick, they headed back down the pier. Dean took a small breath and grabbed Castiel's wrist, leading him into the small unoccupied booth and drawing the curtain. He set his things down to the side and looked up to see Castiel observing the screen in front of them. It displayed examples of pictures people had taken before. Dean put money in and the screen gave a brief tutorial- sit, wait for the 3 second timer, smile and strike a pose, then strike another pose- 4 pictures total. They sat and Dean felt a little foolish but Castiel wore a smile he could not get over, and he did not care how silly they might look.

The timer started and Castiel suddenly made a ridiculous face, puckering his lips and expanding his cheeks, that had Dean burst out laughing-- snap. Dean made a face too this time, he and Castiel sticking out their tongues-- snap. They laughed and Dean loved the beautiful sound as he watched the joyful expression on Castiel's face-- snap. Dean leaned in putting a hand to Castiel's stubbled cheek to pull him in, kissing him on the other cheek. Castiel closed his eyes and smiled-- snap. The screen displayed another image, asking if they wanted to add stickers or color filters. After laughing and jokingly putting silly stickers on, like mustaches and other strange little characters, Dean settled on a black and white filter and Castiel put a small heart sticker in the corner of the last picture. Dean smiled at that, but could not help but wonder how strange it might seem later. He grabbed his things and they stepped out, taking the photo strip from the dispenser and looking at them again. They were great. Castiel smiled and gave Dean a quick kiss on the lips before taking the strip and pocketing it.

They continued to make their way down the pier to go down to the sandy beach, stopping briefly at a changing area for Dean. When Dean stepped out, he wore a tank with trunks and sandals. He glanced at Castiel, "Don't you wanna change too?" He asked as he looked back down and finished zipping up his pack and then shouldering it. When he looked back up, Castiel was dressed in a similar fashion plus some silver aviators. "Show off," Dean teased.

They found a nice spot, setting out a thin blanket Dean had rolled tightly in his pack and they pulled out the food. They settled down and Dean ate while they talked and laughed. "Any ideas for later? Sam will still have another few hours before he reaches wherever the witch is hiding out. Or do you want to spend the rest of it here?" Dean asked.

Castiel looked out at the water and thought for a moment. "What would you like to do?"

"There are plenty of things I would like to do, Cas," Dean responded playfully and winked. Castiel smiled but continued to look at him expectantly, clearly still wanting a real answer. "You know, if we had the time, I would've liked to make our own food and enjoy a drive down here with you. I mean, I know I spend a lot of time driving all over the place anyway, but I gotta admit, I like the time. I get my music, the open road, and time to think. It's just comfortable. I don't think it's even the driving that makes it good, it's the car. Of everywhere I've been, I've always had it. It's like home," he paused for a moment, looking out at the water now. He cleared his throat and continued, "But today- all I want to do today is be with you. I don't care where we are or how we get there."

Castiel smiled and stood,"Come on, I want to go to the water," He said, holding out a hand.

Dean looked up at him, staring into those eyes that he was sure were bluer than any ocean in the world. He took his hand and felt his heart skip a beat as he stood. Once again the thought ran through his mind that he did not want Sam to find the witch.

They walked along the water's edge, waves coming in and sweeping over their feet now and again, burying their feet in sand. "I think... Well, I know of the things in this world my father and my brothers and sisters have created, but I think it would be nice to go see some of the things man has created. Perhaps we can go to a museum? Or some well known landmark?" Castiel suggested after a few moments.

"Sure. Plenty of those to choose from." Dean smiled

They stopped under the pier between its mussel covered pillars, looking down the columns out into the ocean. Castiel looked back at the footprints they left behind and felt a sadness pull at him as he watched the water come up and erase any evidence of them ever being there. He turned, putting himself right in front of Dean and looking into his eyes. "Dean, whatever happens later, I hope..." Castiel trailed off, searching for words as he looked into the emerald green eyes. He had heard the expression "you take my breath away" and at this moment, he understood exactly what it meant.

"What is it, Cas?"

"Just know that this is real," Castiel said as he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, pulling him into a kiss. Dean melted into it immediately, wrapping his arms around Castiel's waist and pulling him close. For that moment, everything around them was gone, it was just them, wrapped in each other's arms- feeling their heat, their breath against their lips, their hearts beating together, the passion and love - and it felt right. When they broke apart, it was slow, hesitant, their eyes still closed and their breaths shaky. They rested their foreheads together, their noses brushing.

Dean inhaled deeply and relaxed his hold on Castiel, his hands coming to rest on his hips. Castiel let his hands slide down Dean's arms until he met Dean's. Taking a step back, he took his hands in his own and held them between either of them, looking at Dean and willing him to look back. Dean struggled to look at those blue eyes he knew were watching him now. There was so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to do and it was tearing at him. He could not. He should not. But when he finally looked up and their eyes locked, the words were nearly spilling out of his mouth, "Cas-"

"Look! Lookit! Lookit!" A sudden high-pitched little voice called for their attention. A giggling little girl had run up and was now hopping around them, waving something in her hand happily.

"Kaylie! Sweetheart, I told you to wait!" A woman called out as she came up to them as well.

"Mommy says you looked pretty!" She said once she knew she had their attention. She handed the paper in her hand to Castiel before the woman could reach her.

"I'm so sorry," the woman said to Dean as Castiel looked at the Polaroid he had received. "I was just taking pictures of my daughters," as if to prove it, she picked up the camera hanging around her neck and motioned to the little girl who was still flashing a toothy smile, "but I happened to look over and, well, you two just looked so beautiful and I just- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have, but..."

Castiel did not say anything as he stared down at the picture in his hand, and Dean leaned in closer to get a look as well.

"Here. I took this one too," she said, handing Dean another Polaroid. "I meant to give them to you anyway, but it looked like you were having a moment and I didn't want to interrupt. Kaylie was a little quick for me, though. I'm sorry about that."

"It's- uh- it's fine. Don't worry about it," Dean said, looking up from the picture and smiling at them as Castiel took it from him to look at. "Thank you."

"Oh, no problem. You two really are a beautiful couple," she said with complete sincerity.

"Do you love each other?" The little girl asked loudly.

Dean was a little taken aback and opened his mouth to respond but realized he did not know what to say. He smiled nervously and shot a quick glance at Castiel, doing a double take when he saw his eyes glistening with unshed tears as he continued to look down at the photographs in his hands.

Noticing this as well and wanting to give them privacy, the woman took the little girl's hand and began to walk away, "Kaylie, baby, come on. Let's get back to your sister."

"Cas, what's wrong?" Dean put a hand on either of Castiel's shoulders.

The image on the photographs began to blur as Castiel gazed at them. He heard Dean speaking to him and looked up with shining eyes, blinking and wiping a tear away before it could fall down his cheek. He noted the worry in Dean's eyes and smiled at him, "Its nothing, I'm fine. These really are just beautiful photographs." He handed them back to Dean and Dean had to agree with him. The first one captured them sharing a kiss, their bodies almost silhouetted on the backdrop of the ocean with the pillars running on either side of them. The second had slightly more light exposure and their faces could be made out as they looked down at their clasped hands.

Dean sighed, knowing these pictures held his answer to the little girl's question. He kissed Castiel's forehead and took his hand, "Come on. Let's put these away."

They walked back to where they left their things laid out in the sand and Dean carefully put the pictures in a pocket of his pack. "You want to go to the water right?" He asked as he began to take off his shirt. He threw it on top of his pack and looked at Castiel with a mischievous grin. Before Castiel could react, Dean had picked him up over a shoulder and was running towards the ocean.

He laughed as Castiel held on in surprise and asked, "Dean, what are you doing?" Dean breathed heavily as he tried to move quickly in the sand with the angel over his shoulder. "Dean!" Castiel shouted but he had started to laugh too.

Dean was splashing up water now as he entered the small lapping waves. "Get ready, Cas!" As a wave came up Dean did his best to heave Castiel into it. Castiel yelled out as he hit the water and was submerged, but he was laughing hard right along with Dean when he got his bearings and stood up. He wiped at his face and blinked the salty water from his eyes, looking at Dean. Dean saw the way Castiel looked at him and began to run, Castiel chasing after him as he knew he would.

They spent another hour chasing each other around, jumping into waves, and even burying Dean in the sand when Kaylie came back with her sister Amelie and begged him to let them do it. Castiel had not helped, only laughing and mimicking the girl's "pleeeease?" until Dean gave in.

"You think we got him in there good?" Castiel asked the girls.

Kaylie and Amelie patted the sand down on Dean for good measure, "All done!" They exclaimed together.

"You sure?" Dean asked, his head the only bit of him still exposed. The girls nodded. "I dunno. I think I can escape."

"Nope! It's the unbreakedable monster trap!" Amelie declared, pointing a tiny finger at Dean.

Dean glanced at Castiel and back at the girls before beginning a low growl that grew louder as Dean shook under the sand. "Raaaawwr!!" He yelled out as he broke free. The little girls squealed and screamed with delight as he scrambled up and chased them about. Castiel and their mother who sat close by both laughed as they watched.

After a little while, Dean and Castiel left the little girls and their mother, smiling and waving their goodbyes as they headed to the water for Dean to wash off the sand that still stuck to him. They went back to the blanket and laid back for a moment.

"You know, this is the first time I've been to the beach."

"Well then I'm glad we came here to experience it together. I think the beach is definitely one of my favorite things to have been created," Castiel sighed happily.

Dean looked to his side at Castiel who laid there with his eyes closed, a small smile playing on his lips. "Well, I gotta say Cas, of all the things God created, you're definitely my favorite." Castiel opened his eyes and turned to look at him. "Every bit of you is perfect," Dean continued, "and I'm not just talking about your vessel. _You_ are perfect, Cas."

Castiel felt that feeling in his chest that was becoming all too familiar. He did not want this to ever end. He did not want to lose being able to look into those captivating forest green eyes, to lose having Dean look at him the way he was right now. Dean thought he was perfect, and if that was true, then Castiel did not want to hide any part of himself. It was decided, he would show Dean his wings tonight. Castiel rolled over and placed his hands down at either side of Dean's head, hovering and looking down at him for a moment before leaning down and brushing his lips on Dean's and planting a soft kiss as he spoke, "Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the pic is a crappy addition. I had another better pic that even showed how they would have been silhouetted but apparently i must have accidentally deleted it -.-


	5. Reticence & Oldies

The rest of the day went smoothly, perfect weather seeming to follow them no matter which way they decided to go. After giving Castiel a few suggestions, he decided he wanted to see the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco once they left the beach. He marveled at the capacity of human imagination and ingenuity, through time and teamwork the amount a group of people could accomplish. This structure provided a shortcut for people, along with a gorgeous view. It has drawn and gathered billions just to stand in awe of it and walk its length just as much as many of Earth's natural creations made by hands in Heaven. Though Dean did not seem as struck by it, he could understand the wonder that it brought Castiel and in turn appreciate the fact that this grand work was taken for granted.

They walked along its path, shoulders brushing on occasion, taking in the scenery as they exchanged words only every so often. Other tourists walked the bridge, stopping at different areas on it to take pictures on their phones or cameras.

"I was thinking..." Castiel started but almost immediately regretted having said anything.

Dean waited for him to continue, letting the zephyr fill the silence in the meantime. When several moments passed and it seemed Castiel would not finish his thought, Dean wondered if he had forgotten that he had started talking at all. "What were you thinking?" He prompted.

Castiel had his mind on the photographs, the moments they had shared together and the moments he hoped they would share in the future. Being a celestial entity, he would not forget any of it, but the idea of having these memories burned into an image that he and Dean could look at and reflect on together later was something he wanted. It was building into a need. Another need that could not be fulfilled.

"Maybe we could have some flowers outside the entrance of the bunker," it may not have been what he wanted to say, but it had been an idea he had pondered on previously nonetheless. "I do very much enjoy watching the bees."

Dean gave a short laugh, remembering clearly just how much Castiel liked bees. "Yeah, sure. I don't see why not. Today?"

"Yes, please," Castiel smiled brightly. "We can go now if you're ready."

"When you are."

Castiel gave once last look up and down the bridge way and up the towers; he would be coming back. Placing a hand on Dean's shoulder, they were pulled with a flutter of invisible wings to a bustling farmer's market.

There were a variety of handmade trinkets, plants, fresh produce, and organic foods throughout and Dean let himself be lead around, Castiel tugging at his sleeve whenever he found something of particular interest. Castiel took his time when he began to browse the stands he found with plants and flowers, smelling their fragrances and asking which ones Dean thought had the best colors. Dean chuckled and told him he really had no clue when it came to plant life, but at Castiel's insistence he made an attempt to scrutinize each flower Castiel considered. When Dean finally made a few carefully thought out opinions, Castiel made his purchases and thanked each merchant. Each one seemed to give a similar knowing smile between the two of them, wishing them a good day as they departed and Dean wondered if they were that obvious.

They stopped to watch a few street performers before taking their leave, but Dean put most of his attention on the contentment that played on Castiel’s features. Happiness swelled in chest at the sight of that smile, the way his blue eyes seemed to light up with curiosity, of being there to experience these simple pleasures with him.

Once they got back to the bunker, Dean went inside to grab some gardening tools and Castiel fiddled with Dean’s phone that was hooked up to the car radio through an auxiliary cable (left behind by Sam), searching music stations to listen to through an app. When Dean came back out with tools in hand, He’s So Fine by The Chiffons was flowing through the speakers and out of the open doors of the Impala.

“Good ol’ Golden Oldies huh Cas?”

“Yes,” Castiel gave a shy sort of smile. “I found I particularly like the sounds of the 50’s and 60’s. Simple but meaningful lyrics of love or sometimes lack there of.”

Dean nodded in agreement and with that, they began working- dampening the earth and then removing debris and weeds from the spots they would be planting the flowers in. The Wanderer began to play and Castiel made a sound much like a stifled laugh that caused Dean to look up from the hole he had been working on digging out. “What?”

Castiel glanced up briefly before bringing his eyes back down to the ground at his fingertips, “Oh, it’s nothing.” He had meant to leave it at that, Dean had kept going about his business without further thought to it, but Castiel could not help himself. “It’s just that, when I first heard this song, you came into my mind.”

Dean gave a frown, “Why?”

“Oh come on. You have to admit that it has been a pretty good theme for most of your adult life,” Castiel responded good naturedly. / Oh well, there's Flo on my left and there's Mary on my right And Janie is the girl with that I'll be with tonight… Cuz I’m the wanderer/ “I mean, the circumstances for your ‘wandering’ was not carefree, but still, I think the song is rather fitting,” he laughed.

Dean looked down at the ground, patting the earth down around a freshly planted heliotrope. He knew Castiel was not passing any judgment, but he was still judging himself. Most girls, yes, Dean did not remember their names and that was the way he wanted it. He had made it clear to them that there would be nothing more than that night. But there were still those few that he had developed feelings for, the ones he had not wanted to leave behind. _I'm never in one place, I roam from town to town And when I find myself a-fallin' for some girl I hop right into that car of mine and drive around the world._ He scoffed, realizing Castiel was right.

As Castiel finished planting another flower a clump of dirt hit him on the shoulder, startling him to look up in the direction it had come from. Dean sat there in a crouch, working innocently on another spot near the first. Castiel smirked and grabbed a clump of soft dirt, sending it sailing and catching Dean right in the chest. Dean looked up in faux shock and confusion, “What was that for?”

Castiel chuckled and continued working the earth. “I guess I just wanted to see you get dirty,” he said, shooting him a salacious smile.

Dean did his best to brush of the sensation that smile shot straight to his groin. “Oh yeah? You like me dirty, Cas?”

Castiel’s laughter grew as he looked up to see Dean rubbing his dirt ridden hands _sensually_ up his chest. “What? Too much? Can’t handle me, can you, Cas?” He said, rubbing a finger in circular motions on one nipple through his t-shirt.

“No, I’m afraid not. Please stop,” Castiel said as he felt tears began to prickle at the corners of his eyes.

Dean was having a hard time holding a straight face, wanting to laugh right along with him. He went down on all fours and crawled the small space between them. Castiel’s laughter stuttered to a stop as Dean was practically straddling his lap now, wrapping his arms around his neck. He planted an easy kiss on his lips, moving small kisses down his jaw towards his ear and he began to sing softly to the song now playing, “I hope and I pray That someday I'll be the vision of your hap- happiness.” and Castiel felt his breath catch in his chest at the sweet sound of that velvety voice. He did not realize his hands had come up to grip tightly at Dean’s sides or that his eyes had closed and he was nuzzling his face into the caresses of Dean’s other hand that smelled strongly of Earth. “Oh, Earth Angel, Earth Angel, Please be mine? My darling dear-” Dean suddenly gave a small laugh and Castiel opened his eyes, staring into playful green orbs. “You know, you look good dirty too, Earth Angel.”

As Dean pulled his hand away from Castiel’s face, he was suddenly aware that this had been a ploy to catch him off guard, his face smeared with dark soil. Dean wore an enormous grin as he gave him a quick peck in apology, but Castiel was already pushing forward so that Dean fell on his back, Castiel pinning him down and mussing his hair with dirty hands as Dean continued to laugh. Castiel laughed too but was once again cut off as Dean grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him down into a kiss. Castiel was sure he tasted soil but he did not care, returning the kiss passionately. They broke apart after a while, both dirty and smelling of Earth, and neither caring as they finished up planting the remaining flowers. When they were done, Dean placed a flower in Castiel's hair and kissed him on the nose, noting the blush that crept up his cheeks, and went to his room to clean up.

When he came out, he was rubbing a towel through his damp hair and told Castiel they should go grab a bite to eat. "We probably only have a couple hours left. What do you think?"

Castiel frowned a bit and told Dean he should choose. They decided on a retro style diner complete with chrome trim and countertops, checkered tile, juke box, rounded spinning stools at the bar, and glittering red upholstered booths throughout. Even the menu offered malted milk and ice cream sodas, and the workers all wore crisp 50's style uniforms with caps, the manager being easily spotted as the only one wearing a greaser look.

Dean and Castiel took a spot in a booth at a back corner. Dean gave his order to the young waitress and Castiel asked her what she would recommend from the desserts. After a couple of suggestions, he opted for a slice of apple pie with a dollop of vanilla ice cream. Their orders were brought out quickly and Castiel held out a forkful of ice cream covered pie in Dean's direction. Dean raised his eyes from the burger in front of him, taking a minute moment of consideration before pushing his plate to the side slightly and placing his hands flat on the table to lean over and take the bite from Castiel. They ended up sharing and eating the pie before Dean took the first bite of his burger. "Mm, good choice, Cas," he said around a mouthful of pie. And of course it was, Castiel had not ordered it for himself and they both knew that.

Dean was savoring the last bite of pie when Castiel leaned in over the table this time and stole a kiss, tasting the vanilla ice cream on his tongue. "Stealing kisses from me on the sly there, Billy-Ray?" Dean smiled as Castiel sat back once more. There were only a few bites left on Dean's plate when Castiel got up and went over to the juke box. Dean watched him push buttons and after a moment he came back and took his seat across from him once more. Dean gave him a questioning look, but Castiel only busied himself by taking a fry from Dean's plate and popping it into his mouth with a sly smirk. After the current song finished playing, Do You Love Me by the Contours began to play and Castiel stood again, taking a confused Dean's hand and pulling him up too. He dragged him to a small open floor space where only a couple of others had been dancing to the beat of the music flowing from the juke box. Castiel held onto Dean's hands, their fingers laced, and began to do his best to move to the music the way he saw the others do. Dean gave a nervous laugh and felt heat rising in his face. "Uh, Cas, I'm not- I can't dance."

"Dean, I have no idea what I'm doing. Just move," he smiled enthusiastically and his eyes seemed to sparkle. Dean swallowed and did his best to follow along with his movements, faltering his movements and casting surreptitious glances to the people around him. Castiel's hand was suddenly on his chin, turning his face to look straight at him, "Watch me now," he spoke the words with the lyrics of the song and Dean felt his lips twitch into a nervous smile, putting all his attention on Castiel then and forgetting everything and everyone around them, allowing himself to get pulled into the music. They laughed and continued dancing for another moment longer when the next song began to play.

"I want to take that drive now," Castiel said suddenly, pulling Dean close and kissing his cheek.

"Oh, ok. Just a sec," Dean pulled away for a second, pulling his wallet from his back pocket and throwing some cash on the table before going back to Castiel. Castiel walked towards the exit, Dean beside him as they stepped through the doorway, taking his hand, and they were gone.

* * *

Sam finally arrived in the town in which the witch had last been known to be causing trouble. He was tired from the drive and wondered again just how urgent it really was to find this girl, thinking back to how happy his brother had been the past few days. He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face and looked out the windshield of the car up at the tall building front of the luxurious hotel he had followed her to. There was no way she could afford this. Either she was carrying some stolen plastic or it was more witchcraft- he was willing to bet his life on witchcraft. He stepped out of the car and walked as determined as he could get himself through the French double-doors of the hotel. He pulled out one of his fake ID badges, presenting it to the woman at the front desk.

"Good evening, sir. How can I be of assistance?" She asked, her voice steady, but Sam could see the subtle, subconscious tensing of her shoulders. He was all too familiar with people reacting to him this way, not only because of the intimidation the badge carried with it, but also because of his daunting stature. It helped greatly that he had gentle features and a soothing voice to help put people at ease.

"I'm looking for a young girl who likely checked in somewhere between today and two days ago. She might be going by the name Rosalyn," he said as he placed the badge back in his coat pocket.

"Is there a last name?" the woman, Carol according to her name tag, asked hesitantly.

"No, I'm sorry. Could you just search with that name, please." He waited as the woman nodded once and started clacking at the keyboard of the monitor in front of her, searching the records.

Her eyes scanned up and down the names displayed on the monitor several times, but judging by the discouraged look on her face, Sam could see she was not having any luck. After a couple of minutes she looked up at him, brows knitting in apology. "I'm sorry, sir, but there is no one registered here by that name."

"That's fine. I know she's here; maybe you would recognize her. She's about 5'4", brunette, hazel eyes, and a star tattoo on the back of her left hand."

"Oh!" The woman almost exclaimed as soon as the mention of the tattoo was out of Sam's lips. "Yes, she's here. I uh... I don't know her name," she was looking at the monitor again. "How strange... There's no name attached to the registration to the suite she's occupying. No card on file either... B-but there are dozens of orders for room service and the like. I don't understand," she looked up at Sam again, clearly confounded.

"Alright, that's fine. Please just tell me the room she's in," he said patiently.

"I took those orders myself," she nearly whispered to herself. "How..."

"Miss, the suite number, please," he urged her, more firmness to his voice now.

"I'm sorry. 510. She's in suite 510."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Dean calls Castiel "Billy-Ray" and mentions a stolen kiss on the sly, it is a reference to another oldies song- Son of a Preacher Man. Yeah, I sorta really love oldies haha.


	6. Who Needs Cupid

When Sam got to the fifth floor, he realized he was not even sure how to approach the situation. The girl had not exactly proven to be dangerous, merely mischievous and quick. He did not want to end up on the wrong side of her bag of tricks, making out with a toaster or sneezing glitter. The last time they had made contact with her, they had rushed and tried to grab her without warning and she had retaliated by stunning Sam and putting that spell on Castiel and Dean. No, he had to be smarter about it this time, more gentle maybe.

Upon arriving at front of the door, he could hear music playing inside the room. He took a deep breath, reminding himself that this was the right thing to do, and attempted to knock. However, when his knuckles hit the wood, the door was nudged slightly ajar. Apparently the latch had not caught. He pushed the door open further, the sound of music louder now, and tried to call out, "Hello? Rosalyn?" He stepped tentatively into the doorway and shut the door behind him. Sam glanced about his surroundings and could not help but be in awe of the commodities the suite offered. From where he stood on the white tiles encrusted with glimmering silver, the room opened up to a large white den that held burgundy couches that curved in a semi-circle with a silver legged glass coffee table before it and a center-room fireplace wrapped in elegant vine patterned metal. He took two steps down into the room and realized the floor was covered with plush white carpeting as well. The wall to his right had a large flat screen TV mounted on it with another glass table beneath it with a vase and candles. He found himself walking in further still, entranced by the view offered by the wall to wall floor to ceiling window, its translucent burgundy curtains drawn open at either side. He and Dean had only ever stayed at cheap shady motels with mattresses whose springs dug into their backs and sheets that were highly questionable in cleanliness. He could only imagine how comfortable the bed in this place must be and what ordering room service must be like. He was not the type to really crave material things or all the high-end conveniences people that could afford places like this did, but that did not stop him from being curious and wanting to try it out just once. Pulling his attention away from the window, he looked to the archway to the right of the TV and saw a kitchen area with silver appliances and marble countertops. He glanced around, no sign of the witch yet, and decided to let his curiosity distract him just a bit longer as he walked into the kitchen. There was an expensive looking technologically advanced coffee machine with a tray of a variety of flavored creamers to one side, mugs hanging on hooks below one of the cupboards, and a toaster that accommodated for four slices on the other side. Sam stifled a yawn and had a passing thought to try some coffee when he suddenly heard a sound behind him.

He turned to see the witch he knew as Rosalyn enter the den through a door on the opposite end of the room that he could only assume led to the bedroom. She had not noticed him and was dancing along to the beat of the music blasting throughout the suite. She had an old weathered book in one hand and a chocolate bar in the other as she danced her way over to the couch and lifted her leg over the back of it and let herself slip over onto its plump cushions, turning to lay on her stomach. Sam watched her take a bite of the candy and flip the book open, immediately engrossed in its contents.

He stepped forward cautiously, not wanting to startle her, though he did not think it would be entirely avoidable at this point. "Rosalyn..." He spoke quietly, hands already coming up ready to be poised in defense.

The young woman's eyes stopped moving across the page and her jaw stilled. Her amber eyes moved to fall upon Sam, staring at him through the corner of her eye without moving her head or any other part of herself even an inch.

"I-" Sam was immediately cut off as a large couch pillow came sailing sharply towards his face. He caught it and tossed it to the side as he saw the witch jump up and run around the couch and back towards the bedroom. He bolted after, side vaulting the couch and catching the door before she was able to slam it shut. "I just want to talk!" He pushed in and she stumbled back, "Please. You put a spell on my brother and I just want-" the witch was not listening and had thrown something else at him which he instinctively caught. The room, which he had not even gotten a proper chance to look at, faded away and the next thing he knew he was opening his eyes to see the young witch sitting casually on the burgundy couch in the den, candy bar in hand. It was quiet now and he was sitting on a chair by the fireplace. He looked around, confused, and noticed that although he could move, his limbs felt heavy and seem to take more concentration to perform any movement. Everything looked the same but there was an air of surreality now. He assumed it was an effect of the hex bag he had caught just a moment ago. He was examining his hands and the strange sensation of movement when the crunch of the candy bar caught his attention again.

"You know, only creeps break into a girl's room and force their way into her bedroom."

"What? No, I am not here to hurt you. I ju-"

"Liar! Jerks like you deserve to be punished," she glared at him. "I'm not usually the violent type, but you definitely deserve it, perv."

"No, Rosalyn, please-"

"How did you- do I know you?"

"Yes, please Rosalyn, just let me-"

"Nymeria."

"What?"

"I go by Nymeria now. I think it suits me, don't you?" She asked pleasantly as if genuinely wanting his opinion.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, it's nice. Listen, Nymeria, I need you to-"

"Oh yeah," she drew out the words and snapped her fingers of her free hand as the memory of him dawned on her and she leaned back. "Tall and handsome," she pointed at him with her candy bar, "pretty-boy model, and blue-eyed angel," she said as she counted the other two on her fingers, not knowing how right she was about the angel thing.

"Yes, my name is Sam and I need to talk to you ab-"

"Why are you following me? Where are the other two?" She interrupted again.

Sam wanted to rub his hand over his face in exasperation, but the attempt came slowly through his weighted hand and he opted to just sigh heavily instead. "Nymeria," he said with a pause and a fixed stare directly into her eyes, "The other two were my brother, Dean, and our friend, Castiel. You put a spell on them."

"Well, yeah! You guys just snuck up on me and attacked me!" She huffed and bit off another piece of candy aggressively. "You're lucky I didn't know as much then as I do now. I could've really put the hurt on you guys."

"Look, I'm sorry we just jumped at you like that. We didn't really realize you were pretty harmless. You were casting spells and causing trouble and we just figured we had to stop you before you ended up hurting someone."

"I was just dishing out some just deserts and having fun at the same time. I wasn't really hurting anyone," her big brown eyes took on a look of sadness then. "I didn't, did I?"

"Well- no," holy crap, she had the puppy dog eyes down better than he did! He stuttered, trying to find a way to phrase things in order not to hurt her, "I mean- I guess not directly. But look, the spell you put on my brother and my friend, it could really end up hurting them the longer they're under it."

"The spell... Your brother and your friend..." She held the candy bar against her bottom lip as she attempted to recall what spell she had used.

"A love spell?" Sam offered.

Nymeria gasped and her eyes went wide, "Oh!! Yeah! I had just read up on that one and it was the first thing that came to mind when he tried to grab me," she laughed. "Bet that was loads of fun for you to witness, huh?"

"No. I mean maybe at first, but-"

"Man, you are so lucky I didn't aim that at you. I had no idea two of you were related. Could you imagine? Eesh!" She laughed harder.

"Nymeria!" Sam yelled suddenly, his patience wearing thin. It did the trick, as she stopped laughing and stared at him, startled. "I need you to break the spell. Please," he said more calmly.

Nymeria's brows furrowed in confusion. "What? What are talking about?"

"I admit, it was funny at first, but as much as I like to mess with my brother, I need you to stop this now. This might be a game to you, and it might only be synthetic, but they are actually feeling this. To them, it feels real and it's only going to end in heartbreak. I don't want to see either of them go through that, but this needs to stop before it goes any further. They deserve to have the real thing."

Nymeria shook her head slowly as he spoke, still bewildered. But as he continued, a smile began to pull at her lips and by the time he was done she was giggling, inadvertently hiding her big smile behind the hands she now held to her lips in her apparent delight.

"This isn't funny!" Sam had focused enough anger to actually get himself to stand, but the heavy pull of gravity threatened to bring him back down and he wavered.

"Oh, but it is! Oh my gosh!" She squealed and then held a hand out as Sam forced himself to take a step forward. "Wait!" She laughed. "Let me explain. Come on. Calm down and take a seat, handsome."

Sam glared at her, but did as she asked. He knew he would not be able to do anything anyway and his only real option was to hear her out.

Nymeria took a couple of deep breaths to calm her laughing before she was able to speak. She fixed Sam with a serious but friendly stare, "Sam, I know you don't know me, but learning all this stuff- it was never to cause harm. No real harm at least," she set the last bit of the candy bar down on the table and folded her hands in her lap, one hand clasping the other in a fist. "I've gone through a lot in my life, and I always wished that I could stand up for myself, or that someone else would step in and help me, but no one ever did and I don't have a mean bone in my body. I grew up in the foster system and have moved around so much, dumped from one horrible family to another, and have gone through and seen some pretty awful things. I mean, don't get me wrong, there were some nice families who really wanted to help, but it was always temporary until social services decided to move me again," she sighed and looked down at the ground. "My point is, I know stuff like this, like what I and the kids in the homes with me went through- it happens all the time. Not just in homes, but everywhere. These people needed to be taught lessons, but they always got away with their horrible behavior," she looked up again and her eyes locked in Sam's. "When I found this book in an old decrepit book store, I bought it for fun. I skimmed through it and didn't really think any of it was real, but I thought some of the spells would be awesome to use to teach people lessons. When I got home, I went through it more thoroughly and I found a spell to manipulate people's dreams. I did it as a silly joke, I didn't think it'd work."

"But it did," Sam completed the thought for her.

"Yes, my boss came into work the next day looking kinda bashful and with a hand constantly holding onto the waistband of his pants," a small laugh escaped her. "Sam, I had made him dream that he went to visit the different restaurant chains he owns and every time he would try to tell a worker off, his pants would fall down and everyone in the restaurant would laugh! I did it! And let me tell you, after a couple more dreams like that and maybe an actual slip at work, he thought twice about treating his workers poorly."

"But Nymeria," Sam started but Nymeria had slipped off the couch and crawled to him, sitting on her legs in front of him, fists in her lap and looking up at him imploringly to understand.

"Sam, I just took the spells and adjusted them to something less harmful to help people who wouldn't or couldn't help themselves. That's not a bad thing is it?" She reached out and took one of his hands in hers. "I did good, didn't I?"

"Fine. Yeah, you had good intentions, but you don't know the repercussions of these spells you use, no matter how harmless they may seem," he sighed, resting his other hand on the two that held his. "My brother and my friend for example."

Nymeria giggled again.

"Nymeria, it's not funny," Sam said, starting to grow frustrated again.

"Sam, I told you, I alter the spells I've learned and make them small and harmless," she smiled brightly at Sam, her eyes twinkling. "Sam," she rose up on her knees so that she was a little more at eye level with him, "the spell I cast on your brother and friend, it was a 24 hour spell," she giggled again. "It wore off _days_ ago."

Sam blinked rapidly several times in succession and shook his head, unsure if he had just heard the novice witch correctly. "Wait- you mean-"

"You're brother and your friend are really in love!" She squealed and threw herself forward, wedging between his knees and wrapping Sam in a tight embrace.

Sam's eyes were wide, his mouth agape in shock. He was not sure how he managed but his arms came up slowly and wrapped around her as well. As the realization settled in his mind he began to laugh, arms tightening around the petite witch. "No way. Oh man, are they going to be shocked to hear this!"

Nymeria pulled back and looked at him, "I bet! They seriously thought they were still under the spell this whole time? Wow, who knew I could play Cupid?" She pulled Sam into a hug again, "Man, I am awesome!"


	7. Witch Be True

The sky was dark now as Dean and Castiel held hands as they drove along, one of Dean's tapes played much more quietly than either was accustomed to. Dean had not really decided where he would take them, he just wanted this moment with Castiel in a place he always felt the most comfort, the only place that has been stable his whole life. He turned to see Castiel looking out the window up at the night sky. He seemed pensive, lost within his own thoughts.

Dean gave his hand a gentle squeeze, getting Castiel to turn his eyes to him. "What're you thinking about?"

"Nothing in particular. Enjoying the drive and all the stars. I like it out here, they are much more visible than in the city," Castiel smiled, looking back out.

Dean turned onto a road that led down a desolate winding path. They were surrounded by tall trees on either side for a while before the road opened up to large fields and high stalks of crops and such things. Dean pulled off the road, parking and shutting off the engine. "C'mon," he kissed Castiel's knuckles before stepping out. The field of corn stood tall, looming over them. Dean stepped in between the stalks, flashing Castiel a smile and disappearing into the shroud.

"Dean?" Castiel called out as he stepped through the spot where he last saw the hunter.

"Come find me, angel," Dean's voice came from somewhere towards Castiel's left. "No using any of your mojo to do it either."

Castiel could hear the playfulness in Dean's words. The sound of his voice and the rustling of the stalks told him he was moving further away and possibly weaving to the right. Castiel felt his heart flutter at the prospect of this new game. He smiled and moved more quickly, doing his best to make use of the light of the full moon but stumbling once as he went along.

"Having trouble, baby?"

The pet names. They were doing things to Castiel. He had figured out a long time ago that Dean seemed to enjoy giving people nicknames of sorts depending on his mood, and right now the names were endearing and playful. They made Castiel tingle with anticipation, wanting to find his hunter and wrap him in his arms and smother him in warm kisses. The rustling shifted and it sounded as though Dean may be running now. Castiel changed direction, running towards where he thought the sound may be going. He heard a laugh and knew he was getting closer. He was smiling as he pushed leaning stalks out of his way, surely closing in on the man he longed for.

"You sure you're going the right way?" Dean's voice was behind him now. How had he managed that? He turned and began making his way back, but stopped short, listening to the absence of sound, save for his own breathing.

"Aw don't give up so soon," the words were no sooner uttered to his right when there was a sudden rush of rustling. Castiel turned just in time to see Dean emerging from the shadows, instantly wrapping his arms around Castiel, and enveloping him in a kiss. They pulled apart, breathless, Dean smiling and Castiel laughing.

"How were you able to tell where I was? I could barely make anything out in front of me," Castiel questioned.

"I just followed my heart," Dean answered dramatically and placed his hand at his chest. Castiel looked at him dubiously and Dean laughed. "I have been tracking people and things as a profession for the majority of my life. I've gotten pretty good at finding my way to my target, even in the dark." He kissed Castiel again.

"Am I your target, Dean?" Castiel asked between a kiss.

"Mhmm," Dean hummed against his lips.

"You always find your target? What will you do now that you have me?" Castiel had his arms around Dean's waist and pulled him closer, pressing their bodies together and deepening the kiss.

Dean's mind was foggy and he did not bother trying to form words in order to answer Castiel's question. Instead he ran his fingers through his dark hair, closing his fist in the short strands as he sucked the angel's lower lip between his teeth and bit down gently. A pleased sound vibrated from Castiel's throat and Dean felt Castiel smile and then pull away. Dean opened his eyes, disappointed in the stunted moment.

Castiel gave an arch smile as he backed up, "Don't underestimate your prey, hunter." His hand slipped from Dean's as the corn stalks enshrouded him once more.

Dean leapt after him, but Castiel was lost in the darkness. The tables of the game had been turned.

"Come and get me, Dean," Castiel's words came from the left, but Dean had not heard movement in the crop that surrounded them. He moved quickly, shoving leaning stalks and doing his best not to trip over fallen ones. "Quite the steadfast hunter aren't you?" His voice was to his right now, but he was too quick and too quiet. When Castiel had been the one chasing, he was loud as he moved through the crop. Now all Dean could hear were his own movements brushing by the plants.

Dean moved quickly, changing direction. "Cas, you're cheating aren't you?" He stopped when he heard Castiel chuckling behind him. He spun around, but he was not there. Suddenly there were fingers caressing down the back of his neck, causing Dean to jerk in surprise. However, just as abruptly as he had felt those fingers, they were gone and he turned to find no one there. "Cas, you sneaky bastard. I said no angel mojo," Dean called out into the field, but he was laughing to himself.

"Ah, but I don't believe the prey adheres to the boundaries set by its hunter."

Dean could swear Castiel was standing just a couple of feet in front of him by the sound of his voice, but there was still nothing he could see in his line of sight. Dean reached out and then he felt the press of lips against his. He gasped and stepped back for a split second before launching forward at his apparently invisible playmate. He heard him giggle from somewhere up ahead and Dean scoffed.

"What will you do now, honey bee?"

"Honey bee?" Dean laughed. "Guess that makes you my flower. I'm ready to pol-" There was a tug at his sleeve and Dean whipped around only to suddenly have his rear smacked and causing him to turn again. "Oh, this is so not fair!" He charged forward.

"Is my little bee lost?" Came Castiel's teasing voice from somewhere in front of him this time.

Dean faltered as his face went through something he was sure was a spiderweb. He pawed at his face and sputtered, trying to get rid of the feeling of the threads from off his face and out of his mouth. "Cas, you quit your cheating and get your feathery ass over here."

"Aw, don't get so grumpy, honey bee. I'm here for you."

Dean saw crystal blue eyes illuminate through the darkness of the stalks several yards away. If he did not know they belonged to Castiel he probably would have thought it creepy. But no, he knew those brilliant blue eyes belonged to his angel and he moved forward again to reach them. He laughed seeing the cheeky smile playing on Castiel's lips as he got closer. Castiel stepped forward as well, opening his arms to pull Dean in. Again their mouths found each other, teeth teasing at soft lips, tongues soothing the swollen flesh. Hands roamed, finding their way under and up shirts, to the edge of waistbands, nails trailing tantalizingly down heated skin. They moved and stumbled, eventually making the short distance to the edge of the field. Dean's foot caught on a small pile of dried stalks and he yelped as he fell back, one arm flailing as the other gripped Castiel's shirt and pulled him down right along with him. They hit the ground, the soil fairly soft and the grass plush beneath them, and Dean laughed as Castiel lifted himself up on hands and knees above him. He loved the sound of Dean's laughter.

Castiel leaned down and nuzzled his nose against Dean's. Dean moved his head slightly, reciprocating the Eskimo kisses before leaning up and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. He fell back again and just looked into those eyes for a moment, the backdrop of the starry night sky behind him. He reached up, caressing the side of Castiel's face, fingers grazing his hairline and slipping down until they felt his lips beneath them. "Better than all the stars shining above us."

Castiel took his hand in his, pressing his fingertips to his lips and kissing them. He leaned down, kissing Dean's forehead, his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, his lips, his chin, and then trailing kisses down his jawline to his neck where he whispered something in Enochian that Dean did not understand but soothed him nonetheless.

Castiel laced their fingers together and laid beside Dean. Together they stayed in silence, looking up at the infinite amount of stars shimmering brightly.

"Dean," Castiel's voice brought Dean out of the sleepy haze that was threatening to overtake him.

Dean gave Castiel's hand a gentle squeeze. "Hmm?"

"I want- I-" Castiel exhaled sharply and lifted himself over Dean again, looking deeply into the emerald eyes.

"What is it, Cas?" Dean asked, growing slightly concerned.

"I want you to know all of me. I want to show you all of me, Dean."

Dean was a little taken aback to say the least. His mind went to one thing and he was not sure how to respond. As much as he wanted to share more intimate moments with Castiel, he knew it would not be the right decision under such circumstances. He had thought Castiel understood and felt the same. His mouth moved trying to find the right words to say, but before Dean could articulate a thought, there was a rustle of wings and he found himself standing once again on the Golden Gate Bridge, only now, the sky was dark and he stood side by side with Castiel atop one of its towers, the angel's hands at his shoulders the only thing keeping him from being pitched forward by the gusts of wind.

 

* * *

 

Sam opened his eyes and realized he was on his back laying on an extremely comfortable mattress. He blinked several times as he tried to clear his blurry vision and brought his hand up with the intention to rub at them but ended up smacking himself hard in the face instead causing him to stifle a disgruntled yell. His mind and body were apparently still under the influence that he needed the extra effort to make any movements from the spell Nymeria had placed on him. He grumbled and raised himself slowly. At the foot of the bed he saw the young witch sitting, leaning on one arm as she watched him.

"How did-?" He started as he much more carefully rubbed at his eyes.

"You were here the whole time," Nymeria cut him off. "The spell I used knocked you out and also allowed me to enter your mind. I manipulated your dreamlike state to be able to safely communicate with you. Sorry, the blurry vision is a side effect. I'm still trying to perfect my technique." When Sam shot her a glare, the rubbing of his left eye suddenly halted, she quickly added, "It won't last long. Promise!"

Sam sighed and let himself fall back on the pillows blinking several more times up at the ceiling.

Nymeria crawled over and plopped down on her stomach next to him. "Sorry," she tried again, puffing her cheeks and pouting. Now that she was closer, Sam could make her features out better and he could not deny that she had an adorable charm to her. She lifted onto one elbow, resting her head in her hand. "So! what are you gonna do now? Er- you know, once you can see straight." She bit her lower lip when Sam turned towards the ceiling again, closing his eyes and exhaling through his nose. "You're not gonna make me stop are you? Haul me off to some witch jail that strips me of my magic or something? Do those exist? It's not legal to burn at the stake... Right?"

Sam chuckled lightly. "You're not going to be burned at the stake," he opened his eyes and looked at her again, straining to clear his vision. "Not by me at least. However, there are other hunters out there, and some of them won't let you tell any stories before they make their move to bring you down. You need to stop your little games. As good as your intentions may be, you don't want to end up on some hot headed hunter's radar."

"Sam, I'm not going to lie. I'm not going to stop. BUT," she raised her voice slightly when Sam looked like he would interrupt her, "I will cool it a bit. I decided I want to be able to help kids in the system. I'll take courses or whatever and become a social worker or something. Get out in the field and make sure these kids are being treated properly. If I find any lowlife assholes abusing their wards, well, if some mishaps were to befall them in the home, it'd just be a coincidence wouldn't it?"

"No."

"What? But Sam-" she raised on both elbows and clutched at the sheets, kicking her feet against the mattress as she whined.

Sam raised up on an elbow now as well. "I know, as well as you do, that there are some truly disgusting people in this world. You will come across some very unsettling things and I don't want you letting your emotions get the better of you, because they will. If you were to lose control and really hurt or kill somebody, that's not something that can be undone," he rested a hand in her shoulder, surprised in the back of his mind that she actually allowed him to speak without breaking in. "You could end up losing a lot more than a job if you were to get caught."

She huffed and stared at him for a moment before speaking again. "Truth spell?" She asked hopefully. Sam sighed and hung his head. "Then I would just turn them over to the cops or whatever and let them deal with it!" Sam raised an eyebrow at her. "And if... If the cops won't do anything or they lie to get out of trouble, then I'll intervene. You know people like that deserve it and I would only be teaching lessons." She smiled innocently at him and when he dropped his stern gaze and huffed a laugh of surrender, her smile widened.

They spent a few more moments talking about her use of magic, Sam's vision gradually clearing. Sam explained the attention she could draw, including that of other creatures (she was not too surprised by this information since she had seen some spells that called for ingredients that came from such creatures), and did his best to make sure she understood the risks she would be taking by continuing her spellwork. She claimed to understand and accept them, promising to call Sam if she ever ran into any trouble or needed help of any kind.

"What about your brother and your friend?" She was sitting up, cross-legged and holding a pillow to herself. The smile she wore now was mischievous, partially hidden by the pillow she raised up, and her eyes sparkled. "Gonna tell 'em the big 'Surprise! You really are gay for each other!'?" She laughed.

 

* * *

 

Sam had left the suite with Nymeria's number and she with his. She had invaded his personal space at the door and with the luring curl of her finger, he hesitantly bent down just enough for her to whisper in his ear. He did not understand the words and and when he turned his head to look at her, she stopped any words he might have been about to say with a peck on the lips. He had pulled back instantly and straightened up, hands held up to hold her at bay. As if reading his thoughts she said, "Oh lighten up, Sam. I'm not as young as I look," and winked at him. He left her with a smile and a promise that he would call with details on how things went.

Now he sat in the car, still in disbelief over the realization that his brother and his best friend were in love. His finger hovered over the call button on his cell phone to dial Dean and deliver the news but stopped, thinking twice about it. He knew that the two were probably spending their time as if it would be their last moments together- who knew what he might be interrupting. Maybe he should just let them be. Maybe he would wait until he got back to give the me news in person so he could laugh at the look on their faces. Yeah maybe he could wait a little while longer. He tossed the phone to the passenger seat and smiled to himself as he drove off.


	8. Fall With Me

"Cas! What are we doing up here?" Dean's voice was gruff and demanded answers, but there was no hiding the waver of fear in it. He was unable to look away from the sight of the water below them. Dean did not get a verbal reply, instead he made out movement from his peripherals at either side of him. "Cas?" He turned and took a small step back instinctively, eyes widened at the sight before him. Castiel stood with large magnificent wings unfurled, extended wide behind him. Dean was gaping and he was so taken by the beautiful wings that he forgot where they were. "Cas..."

The lights from below gave Castiel an otherworldly glow and caught in the black feathers, making them shimmer with iridescent blue and gold. Castiel held his hands out for Dean's and Dean took them automatically without taking his attention from the wings, "I want you to know, to see, all of me." He stared at Dean, watching his expressions closely. Awe and wonder, admiration and curiosity.

"I didn't know you could actually let me see them," Dean said, still mesmerized over the wings. "Why didn't you show me before? They're amazing." When Dean was finally able to tear his eyes away and look back to Castiel's face, he saw him smiling with tears in his eyes. "Cas, you're beautiful."

Castiel gave a small laugh and looked down bashfully. Dean stepped forward and took Castiel's face in his hands, bringing his eyes back up to meet his, sapphire meeting emerald. "My angel," Dean whispered and brought their lips together. He felt Castiel's wings wrap around them, ensconcing them in a safe and warm cocoon. Dean was caught up in their kiss and did not notice Castiel taking a few steps, leading him closer to the edge.

"Dean," Castiel's eyes fell shut as he spoke, lulling his head to the side granting Dean better access as Dean's lips kissed and teeth nibbled at the crook of his neck.

Dean wanted to reach out and touch the silky looking wings badly, but he was unsure if it would be permissible. He inhaled Castiel's scent, one hand wrapped around the back of the angel's neck, the other clutching at the fabric of the shirt over his heart. He heard Castiel softly spoken words, "Fall with me."

Dean opened his eyes and straightened up, looking at him. Castiel was staring at him as if he was his entire world and Dean could not find words. He swallowed and nodded once, wrapping his arms around Castiel's neck, closing his eyes and resting their foreheads together. He took a breath and then he felt them tipping forward, Castiel beneath him. There was a rush and he felt his heart skip a beat, breath catching in his lungs and stopping the yell that had been on the verge of escaping him. His arms tightened around Castiel, Castiel's own arms wrapped securely around Dean's waist, holding him firmly to him. He felt Castiel's wings unfurl once more, the feathers tickling his arms as the wind ruffled them, and Dean moved his head to the side, looking over Castiel's shoulder. He immediately realized that perhaps it was not the best idea because now he could see the water below them fast approaching, eyes widening in a moment of fear before shutting them tightly.

With a beat of his wings, they were turned around, Castiel now above Dean. He beat his wings again and halted their free fall just short of the water, mist coming up to meet them fresh and chilled on their skin. They were moving forward now, just narrowly avoiding skimming the water. Dean opened his eyes and loosened his grip just enough to turn and look behind him, catching a vague reflection of himself in the dark water. He watched as another beat wings brought up more globules of water and brume, the tips of one wing dipping shallowly to break the surface.

When Dean looked forward again, his face was just inches from Castiel's and he was lost in the soft sapphire glow of the eyes watching him. His eyes glanced down to the small smile on the angel's face and he pulled his arms tighter again, drawing them together until their lips met, eyes sliding shut. He felt the beat of wings and their angle shifted, rising now, and he could not help the tension that ran through his muscles, fists clutching tightly at Castiel's coat.

Castiel trailed kisses along Dean's jaw, whispering, "I've got you," into his ear. They continued steadily rising, Dean feeling the power of Castiel's wings with every beat that brought them higher. "Open your eyes, Dean."

Dean hesitated for a moment before opening his eyes again. He inhaled deeply and turned his head slowly to look down at city below them. A gasp escaped him at the sight. He had never had a view like this Not even in the couple of flights on a plane he had been forced to embark upon had he brought himself to look out of the windows. It was amazing, and breathtaking, and just- wow. After a few moments of just staring and taking all the beauty of the city lights below him, feeling that incredible surrealism of suddenly knowing how small they all truly were, his body seemed to realize how cold it was up here and a shiver ran through him. Castiel held him a little closer and Dean felt a pulse of warmth radiate through his body.

Castiel's mouth was on Dean again between his neck and shoulder, kissing up along his neck until he reached just below his ear. He brushed his lips along the shell of Dean's ear, his breath warm against his skin. "Dean..."

Dean shivered again, but it was not from the cold this time. He turned and they were kissing, Dean licking at Castiel's lips and Castiel opening obligingly, tasting Dean when his tongue slipped in. Dean could feel Castiel's hands shift slowly up on his back, one hand making it's way under his jacket and shirt, grasping at his skin. He brought his hand up to the back of Castiel's head, fingers carding through his dark hair and curling as much as they could around the short strands. Castiel nipped at his bottom lip and Dean gave a small moan in response. Up here suspended in the sky high above the city lights, despite being completely exposed, he felt more safe and secure than he ever would in any plane. This is definitely his favorite way to fly.

As Dean moved his hand along Castiel's shoulders, his arm brushed against feathers and the curiosity hit him again. Fingers reached out tentatively and smoothed along the silky feathers for only a second when Castiel gasped against his mouth and Dean felt his fingers grip him tight, digging into skin.

The feel of the feathers at his fingertips was incredible. Yes, they were remarkably soft, but there was something else to them too. Dean wondered if perhaps it was some of that celestial grace coursing through them as a sensation flooded his body, feeling the most content and ardent he has ever felt. His body nearly went pliant with the frisson of energy in his muscles relaxing from the charge that reached his very core. Dean smiled against Castiel's lips and he stroked the feathers more firmly, eliciting a moan from the angel and prompting him to keep with his ministrations.

Castiel was breathing heavily against Dean's neck, arms still held tightly around him, and when Dean's fingers began to move down slowly towards the base of the wings, Castiel's hand shot down, gripping Dean's ass and rocking his hips forward into him. Dean groaned and he began leaving sloppy open mouthed kisses on Castiel's neck. His fingers seemed to move instinctually now, diving deeper into the feathers and clutching firmly with pleasure. Castiel let out a stuttered whimper, breath catching in his lungs, and just as Dean's mind began to consider thoughts of a new kind of mile high club, they was a sudden faltering to the beating of his wings and they were dropping.

Dean pulled his hand out of the feathers and clung to Castiel, wind rushing in his ears. "Cas!"

Just as quickly as Dean felt his stomach drop, everything went silent again, the din of rushing air ceased. Dean was abruptly aware of solid ground beneath his feet and he opened his eyes, unsure of when he had screwed them shut in the first place. Castiel's hold on him loosened and Dean took a few steps back, regaining his bearings as he glanced around and realized they were back at the corn field, standing near Baby with the moon as their only source of light.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Castiel said, looking down at the ground. He felt guilty having lost control even for a second. Dean trusted him and he had probably ruined that now.

"What happened? Did I hurt you?"

Castiel's eyes shot up to look at Dean in surprise. Dean expression was one of concern and apology, and it caught Castiel off guard. "What? No, Dean, I assure you I am perfectly fine."

"I'm sorry. It's just- you seemed to like it at first," Dean continued, talking over him. "I guess I kinda got carried away."

Castiel stepped forward, taking Dean's face in his hands, promptly shushing him as he looked into his eyes. "I did like it Dean. The problem was not that you hurt me, it was that... I liked it... Maybe a little too much," Castiel smiled shyly.

Dean's furrowed brows softened before shooting up, eyes widening in understanding. "Oh. Oh so, it was good?" His smile hopeful.

Castiel huffed a small laugh, "Yes, it was very good." He kissed Dean, "just maybe a little overwhelming while trying to focus and keep from becoming adrift."

They kissed for a while, standing beside the Impala, before Castiel spoke again. "I have never presented my wings to anyone before, Dean. Aside from my brothers and sisters in heaven, you are the only one who has seen them." He paused for a beat, ruffling his feathers lightly as he watched Dean observe the colossal wings once more with a small smile. "And you're the only one who has ever touched them."

Dean looked at him in reverence, "Cas, I-" he exhaled sharply, expressing what he felt ineffable. "Why- What made you decide to show me?"

"I know so much about you, Dean. Your life's story thus far. Your struggles and pains, your successes and moments of joy." Castiel took Dean's hands in his, "I've existed for so many years, centuries upon centuries, some periods slightly more active or pleasant than others, but still everything prosaic and rote. I, a mindless soldier for heaven. I might not know absolutely everything about you, but I know that it was not until you came to be that I finally felt real purpose. It was not until I was finally able to enter your life that I felt I was alive. You make me feel, Dean.

Another pause and a steadying breath.

"I realize I may not be able to go through my entire lifetime with you, and frankly there wouldn't be much worth telling, but here and now, I don't want to hide anything from you.

"An angels wings are very precious, sacred and sensitive. They are not to be shown to or touched by any mere being. But I trust you and I want you to truly know me, Dean. Every part of me, so that you know exactly who I am and how I feel," a wing curled forward, feathers brushing at their joined hands and then caressing Dean's cheek and temple, "even when this is all over."

Dean closed his eyes at the sensation of the feathers against his skin, leaning into them slightly. It took him a few seconds, distracted by the feathers, before something Castiel said clicked and his eyes shot open. "Wait," he started, eyes narrowing, doubtful of the conclusion those words were screaming at him to believe. He fumbled with his words, "Cas... Are you trying to tell me- did you... did you have feelings for me before this whole witch mess?"

Castiel pursed his lips, releasing Dean's hands, and brought his gaze back down to the ground. He inhaled deeply before answering, "Yes."  
He looked straight into those green orbs again, "It took me longer than it should have to figure out what this foreign emotion was, but now I know. Yes, I have cared deeply for you long before we ever met the girl who put us under a spell. And when this is done, you can get mad at me and call me selfish, cast me out if you want to. Do what you will- but I will continue to care for you long after." Castiel's hands were on Dean's face, and before Dean knew it, Castiel's lips where on his. Castiel spoke against those soft lips, "Dean, I decided to show you my wings because I love you."

Dean's hands were behind Castiel's head and neck then, pulling him closer, both men kissing vehemently, trying to convey the love they both felt in the action. "Cas," he tried to breathe, "Cas, I-"

But Castiel was pushing away now, sharply cutting Dean's words off. "No. Don't. Dean, you can't." His heart was pounding and he wanted more than anything to allow Dean to say those words he knew were coming, to acquiesce to his heart's desires and surrender to those spell induced words and passionate kisses. But he could not. He held out a hand when Dean attempted to step forward into him again, stopping him. He looked away, not wanting to see the hurt and confusion etched in his face, in those beautifully expressive eyes. "Dean, stop. I have allowed myself to indulge in hedonism, in your spell-cast feeling towards me, for too long. I can't-" Castiel turned away, gripped at his hair and let his hand fall to rub at his face, frustrated in the ambivalence between his heart and his mind. "I can't let you waste those words on me when they're not real. Someone who has truly earned your affection deserves to hear those words from you, not me.

"Cas, this is-"

"I'm so sorry, Dean." Castiel turned back only slightly, shifting a wing and casting a look at Dean over his shoulder.

In that brief moment, Dean saw the tears running down the angel's face. That woeful look was the most heartbreaking expression Dean had ever seen on him. "Wait!" He shouted as he reached out for him, but Castiel was gone. Dean stood alone, tears burning in his eyes and blurring his vision. "Cas!" He screamed aloud and within his mind, praying the angel would hear the plea in his voice and return.

He waited, but there was no sign the angel was listening. He tried his phone but the damn thing went straight to voicemail. Dean kicked at the dirt and actually slammed a fist down upon the frame above the driver side door of the Impala. He strained his mind, trying to clear his thoughts and really discern whether these emotions he felt towards Castiel had really only begun with a blow of dust and magic words. Looking back, he did not think so. No, it could not be. All those times he spent praying to Castiel, just wanting him near, wanting to let the angel know how he and Sam were doing and wanting to ask how he was doing. Did he do that out of platonic love or was it something more even then? Those times he caught himself staring at Castiel, finding his quirks and lack of understanding endearing- was there something more to this 'profound bond' they shared? Did those memories actually evoke these feelings from him or was the spell working its magic?

Dean nearly roared with anger, dragging his hands through his hair before opening the driver side door and falling in heavily, slamming the door shut again. He tried to shove the key into the ignition, but they dropped to the floorboard. He growled, screwing his eyes shut and slamming a hand on the steering wheel.

If this was just the spell, then he wanted this to be over now. He sighed heavily and inhaled deeply a few more times before wiping at his eyes and reaching for the phone he had tossed into the passenger seat. One more steadying breath and he dialed Sam.

One ring. Two. "Hey, Dean. How are you two lovebirds doing?"

Of course Sam would choose now to be all chipper and teasing about the situation. Dean leaned back and shut his eyes, rubbing his free hand over his face. "Hey, Sammy. How's the witch hunt going?" Dean had tried to keep his voice steady, he really did, but this was his brother, and apparently he just knew him too well.

Sam noticed the subtle waver in Dean's voice and was instantly concerned. That was not what he had been expecting. This whole time he and Castiel had been together it was as if there was this impenetrable wall shielding them from any negativity to bring them down. But now- Dean was upset. Something had happened. "Dean, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

That was all it took. Sam was concerned and Castiel had left, and Dean was not handling the pain in his chest very well. He let the tears fall. "Please, Sammy. Please tell me you're close to finding her. Tell me this will all be over soon."

"What? Dean, what happened? Where's Cas?" Sam listened to Dean, his voice, his breathing. He knew he was crying. "Dean!"

"Cas is gone."


	9. Where It Began

Sam could not understand what he was hearing. What Dean just said did not make any sense. He stuttered as struggled to form a sentence while he replayed Dean’s words in his mind. “W-wait. Wait. What? What do you- What happened? What’s going on?” Castiel would not have changed his mind, would he? Realized the spell was broken and that he did not actually feel anything like love for Dean?

“I dunno, Sam. Everything was fine- great actually,” Dean said as he choked back a sob. In the back of his mind he could not believe the effect Castiel was having on him- he had never cried like this before. “But, Cas, he uh- apparently he’s… he’s felt this way about me since before the damn witch cast her spell. He said… After this is done-“ He shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a breath to regain some of his composure and speaking more steadily, “Sammy, I don’t know what's going on. I don't know what to think right now.” And he didn’t. Dean had no idea what he was feeling, did not know what was real. What was he supposed to think? How would things be now that Castiel had revealed that he loved Dean regardless of the spell’s power, and Dean… did not… did he? Maybe Castiel was confused too. Maybe this spell was more powerful than they had realized and was affecting the way they perceived memories of each other as well. “Cas didn’t want to make things more difficult for us once I was back to normal- Back to being me before the spell” He shook his head.

“Dean-“ Sam gave a sigh of relief and thought maybe he knew what may have happened. He did not know whether to laugh or worry. He was glad that Castiel knew and had accepted his feelings for Dean. The fact that he told Dean may make it easier for Dean to accept that he felt the same way.

“Just tell me you at least know where she is. This thing with Cas- I don’t need to feel it if it’s not real. The sooner it’s broken, the better. I can find him and set things right with him once it’s done.” Dean rushed on. “Whether he still believes he feels this way afterward, if he still thinks he lo-“ he swallowed, the word that almost so easily fell from his lips earlier now caught within him. “If he really does care about me like that, well, I’ll make sure he understands our previous friendship still stands as it was.”

Sam sighed loudly. “Yeah, I’m on my way back now. When I get there, I’ll help you find him so you two can kiss and make up,” Sam knew he should not, but he could not help himself. He laughed quietly.

“Real funny, Sam. Except it’s not,” Dean wiped away tears roughly as he spoke angrily into the phone. Sam’s poorly timed teasing and choice in humor was definitely not making him feel any better. “And what do you mean you’re on your way back? Don’t tell me you couldn’t find her.”

“Oh no, I found her,” Sam said without explaining further.

Dean waited a beat, “And?” he growled into the phone when Sam failed to elaborate. “What’s going on? Is she with you or what? Why isn’t this crap broken already?”

“No, she’s back at the hotel where I found her. She’s harmless. We had a good talk and she’s going to stop pulling these pranks and all.”

“Oh well, that's nice, Sammy. Did you two have a nice time sipping tea too?" Dean said sarcastically. "What about the spell, Sam? You weren’t supposed to be making friends with a stupid cupid playing witch. You were supposed to be helping me and Cas out!” To Dean’s growing frustration, Sam laughed. The jerk actually laughed and Dean was ready to start yelling in his ear.

“Dean, just calm down a second,” Sam stopped laughing but could not keep the mirth from his voice. “Nymeria’s intentions were never to cause any real damage. She has been altering spells, making them less potent, harmless.”

“I don’t give a damn about why or how she’s doing it, Sam!”

Sam pulled the phone away from his ear and continued before Dean could yell again. “She altered the spell she cast on you and Cas too, Dean.” He cautiously moved the phone closer to his head when Dean remained quiet. “The spell you two were under only lasted 24 hours. You’ve been free from it for days now.”

Sam waited, a smile on his face. There was silence for a good minute and Sam checked the screen of his phone to make sure the call had not dropped. “Dean?”

Dean had stopped breathing for a couple of seconds, completely frozen, certain he must have misunderstood what Sam just said. “What- are you saying the spell has been broken this whole time?” Dean finally asked, unbelieving.

“Yes. Exactly.”

Dean was silent for another few seconds. His eyes darted about the dashboard, not actually seeing it, as he thought back on the last couple of days with Castiel. The things they had done, said, and felt. “So, the way we feel… it’s all…”

“Yep. It’s real.”

Dean went very still... the things they had _done_. “And the things that I- that we-“

“Yeah- that was all you too,” Sam said quickly.

Dean had a hand over his face, unconsciously attempting to hide the blush no one was around to see. “I don’t understand. If this is really how we feel, then why did we only just start acting like this after she cast her little spell? I don’t remember ever wanting to put flowers in Cas’ hair before this whole mess.”

“It would seem you’ve got some repressed feelings you’ve gotta deal with. Apparently, the spell just kind of acted like a gateway. A channel for your emotions to finally flow freely.” Sam laughed again and was glad he was currently nowhere near his brother as he said this. Once he got back, he knew he would pay. Dean would get him back for this, but it was worth it and for now he would enjoy the safety their distance brought him to speak freely.

“Shut it, Sam. You know what, I don’t have time for this. I need to find Cas and explain all this, make sure he doesn’t do something stupid.” Dean was turning the key in the ignition, the car roaring to life. He paused for a moment, “I don’t even know where to start. He won’t answer his phone either and he could be anywhere on the planet... or not. Do you think he'd go back to Heaven?”

“Just head back to the bunker. I’ll get there as soon as I can and then we can figure this out and look for him together.” Sam said as he pressed down harder on the gas.

“Yeah. Alright,” Dean shifted into drive but did not let off the brake. “This is real?” He spoke and neither he nor Sam were entirely sure if the question was meant to be directed at Sam or if Dean was just thinking out loud. “You sure she was telling you the truth?” Dean asked more firmly into the phone. “I mean, me and Cas? I really…?“

“Yes, Dean. You really do,” Sam smiled.

Dean looked out onto the road before him and exhaled sharply. “Holy crap.” He heard Sam laugh through his nose and he shook his head as he took his foot off the brake and hit the gas. The tires kicked up dirt and grass for a second before catching and speeding off onto the asphalt.

“Hey, did you really put flowers in Cas’ hair?”

“Shut up,” Dean said gruffly, but he was smiling, a slight blush on his cheeks as he listened to Sam laugh on the other end. “Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

“Hey Sammy, hurry up would you?”

“Got it.” Sam grinned from ear to ear.

Dean hung up and tossed his phone aside as he made his way through the night. “We gotta find my angel.”

 

* * *

 

While Dean waited for Sam to get back, he continued attempting to call Castiel. He tried his phone for the millionth time and prayed continuously. He screamed in his head and wondered if angels could go deaf if people prayed loud enough. He drank, trying his best to distract himself for the long hours ahead before Sam would finally arrive. He was tired, but more than that he was worried of where Castiel may be, nervous of what he may do, anxious to grab ahold of him and see his face, those beautiful azure eyes, when he told him that the spell was broken and he still felt the same way. As he emptied another glass of dark burning liquid, it finally dawned on him that he had not tried to summon the angel.

Slamming the glass down on the table, he bolted out to the car to grab some things he would need for the summoning. He found a room that was mostly used for storage and set everything up quickly while still being careful not to make any mistakes or miss anything. Dean performed the ritual, his heart pounding in his chest as he waited in the following silence of the room once the sparks of the flames flickered out. He waited for the familiar sound of wings, but nothing happened and no one came. He threw the matchbook he had crumpled in his tight grip across the room and looked around blankly. He remembered the first time he had summoned the angel- the waiting, the din, the flashing and sparks… and then him. Dean remembered his heart pounding then too. He remembered the suspicion he had felt toward him, the unfamiliar creature that raised him from perdition. He remembered the feeling of plunging the demon blade into his heart and the following shock and doubt that racked through him when it failed to kill the stranger. He remembered then looking up for the first time and really staring into those captivatingly blue eyes. Dean had never seen eyes like his before and he had felt something, a jolt in his heart. When the man had claimed to be an angel of the Lord, Dean had been inclined to believe him if only for those piercing eyes that made him feel as though he were baring every part of himself for the apparent immortal.

A shiver ran through Dean’s body at the memory of that first meeting as he paced the room. He knew that at one point he must have believed in angels because his mother had told him about them, but it had been so long ago he no longer had any memory of ever actually having faith that angels were truly watching over him. Guardian angels did not exist.

That night at that old abandoned barn had begun the first of several more firsts for Dean. Of new and unbelievable concepts he would have to learn to accept. He never thought he would meet an angel, a celestial being. He never thought he would be told he was someone God deemed worth saving. He never would have guessed that he would become best friends with a soldier of heaven. And he certainly never in a million years would have guessed that someday he would be attempting to fathom the fact that an angel had fallen in love with him. He never would have believed that he would have fallen too. But Dean had.

Dean loves Castiel.

Suddenly, a thought struck Dean, stopping him in his tracks. The barn, the setting of the first memory he and Castiel share together. The place that changed everything for both of them.

Dean ran out of the room, digging his phone out of his pocket and bringing it up to his ear after dialing Sam.  
“Sam?” He asked as soon as the ringing in his ear was abruptly interrupted.

“Hey, what's going on? Did Cas come back?”

“No. I tried summoning him but he didn’t show,” Dean said quickly as he gathered his jacket and keys and rushing back out of his bedroom. “Listen, where are you right now?”

Sam looked around outside the windshield and then took a quick glance at the map before putting the phone to his ear again. “I’m passing through Lebanon now.”

“What?” Dean stopped with his hand on the door knob on his way to head out to his car.

“Missouri,” Sam clarified and heard a door slam on the other end. “What’s going on?”

“I’ve been trying to figure out where Cas might be and I was thinking maybe he might’ve gone back to the place where I first summoned him.”

“You mean-“

“That barn out near Pontiac, Illinois.”

“I dunno, Dean. I mean, I know it’s where you first met and all, but why would he just be hanging around an old abandoned barn?”

“I don’t know, Sam! He’s a sappy angel who thinks he’s going to have his heart broken tonight! I just think he’d be the type to go back to where it all began with us, and I doubt he’d be making a trip to hell, don’t you?” Dean was already speeding down the road, dead set on his destination. The truth was, if Dean were the one to believe he was about to have his heart broken by Castiel, he would probably want to go back to the barn one last time like the sentimental sap he denied he was. Castiel had to be there.

“Alright. Ok. So, what? You want to head out that way?”

“I’m already en route. I’ll meet up with you along the way.”

Dean was exhausted but he drove determined to get to Castiel as soon as possible. Castiel had not only saved Dean’s life time and time again since pulling him out of hell, he had made Dean want to live and helped him believe that he had a life worth living, a reason to keep fighting. Though Dean did not feel worthy of Castiel’s affections, he was more than willing to take them selfishly. He wanted to take that love and lock it within his heart eternally, Castiel within his arms.

Dean watched the sun rise, the rays of light causing him to squint and furrow his brow for a while before it steadily rose higher. After hours of driving, Dean and Sam met up at a shabby motel in Winchester, Illionois. Sam had gotten there a few hours earlier and was sleeping when Dean entered the room.   
Dean had the urge to drop to the mattress beside him for a couple of hours before continuing the rest of the trip together. Instead, he went to Sam’s side and shook his shoulder. “Sam… Hey, wake up.”

Sam groaned and opened his eyes. “Mm… hey,” he mumbled before yawning and stretching.

“Come on, Sammy. Let’s get going,” Dean said as he walked towards the bathroom. He stepped in without closing the door, turned on the faucet, and doused his face with cold water.

“Dean, you’ve been up for over 24 hours. Why don’t you rest for a couple and then we’ll go find Cas.” Sam sat at the edge of the bed, looking at Dean with one eye as he rubbed sleepily at the other.

Dean shut the water off and set both hands at either side of the sink, leaning his weight into them slightly. He looked at himself in the mirror for a few seconds and then straightened up and turned to look at Sam. “How about you drive, and I sleep in the car on the way,” he said with irritation.

“I’ve only slept a couple hours, Dean,” Sam tried not to whine, of course he knew how important this was, but he knew that everything would be fine. “Look, we already know how Cas feels about you. Everything will be fine, whether we get there now and explain things to him or if we get there in a few more hours and tell him then.”

Dean gave him a stern look and tightened his jaw. He slammed the bathroom door shut and called out, “Get your ass up and ready. It’s only a couple more hours from here and we’ve gone on a lot less sleep before. You’ll be fine.”

Sam groaned and fell back on the mattress before quickly rolling over and pushing himself up once more. He knew what Dean was feeling and he realized he was being unsympathetic and cold. If this had been someone he loved, he would deprive himself of sleep for as long as it took until he found them. He got dressed quickly and was just grabbing his things when Dean stepped out again.

“Listen, Sam, I just need to find Cas as soon as possible. I don’t know if he’ll be there, but I need to find out now. I don’t know what dumbass idea he might come up with while he’s alone thinking I don’t…”

“Dean, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it, I understand. I’m sorry I was being a jerk. I’ll just grab some coffee and we’ll be on our way.”

“Thanks, Sammy.”

Sam smiled softly at him and picked up his bag. “Come on.”

Once they were on their way, Sam with one hand on the wheel while he sipped on a cup filled with a triple red eye coffee he held in the other, Dean tried to relax a little but the doubt would not stop. "You sure she was telling the truth Sam? I mean, you're positive she wasn't just trying to get off easy?"

"I'm pretty sure. I talked to her for a while and honestly, I don't think she would purposely really hurt anybody. She's a nice girl who had a tough life and was just trying to even the odds for others struggling with unfair circumstances. She only attacked us because we jumped her."

"How did you get near her? She didn't remember you from last time?"

"Well… actually she threw a hex bag at me and knocked me out. It was this weird spell where she talked to me through some kind of dream or something."

Dean threw his hands up in frustration. "She used a hex bag on you and cast a spell to talk to you, and you think she was trustworthy?"

"She only did that because she thought I was some pervert that broke into her hotel room to get her," Sam shot back in defense.

"And what was she going to do with you then?" Dean asked cynically.

"I don't know, but I explained who I was and she remembered me then. I told her why I was there, asking her to break the spell and she looked confused at first but then she started laughing. That's when she told me everything- that the spell was over days ago."

Dean looked out the window, swiping his tongue over his bottom lip. "I dunno, man. It's just- I mean, this is crazy."

"Just a bit," Sam smiled. "You know, Nymeria was really happy for you two. She wants me to fill her in on how things go between you two once you both find out the truth." Dean huffed a laugh. "I'm really happy for you too, Dean. I'm glad you found someone that not only understands you and the life you live, but that also makes you happy."

"Alright. Alright. Enough with the chick flick moment. I'm gonna get some shuteye. Wake me when we're close," Dean shifted to get more comfortable and face away from Sam's knowing smile. He was tired but simultaneously wired with nervous energy. He had to tell himself that there was nothing he could do until they got to the barn, and for now he should sleep. He shut his eyes and after a few minutes, he was asleep.

In just over two hours they were a couple of miles from their destination. Sam woke Dean up and Dean rubbed the sleep from his face and shuffled to sit up straighter in his seat. The barn came into view and he held his breath, his heart picking up pace. Dean was already opening the car door and stepping out onto the dirt before they had come to complete stop, eager to get to his angel. He put a hand to the wooden doors of the barn and took a deep breath. Castiel had to be in there, he had to be.

Dean pushed the door ajar, afraid of being wrong, and peered through the gap. Sunlight streamed into the nearly empty barn through several gaps and cracks between the boards of the barn walls, but it was the light from the doorway that fell over the figure sitting cross-legged, eyes shut, in the middle of the room.

Castiel was still, unmoving, with his hands resting on his knees. His face, turned down slightly, was calm and serene, and Dean wondered if he was in some sort of trance.

Sam came up beside Dean, “Is he—“

Dean silenced Sam by putting a finger to his own lips. He nodded and Sam peered in to see for himself.

“Dean took a couple of steps away from the doorway. “Why don’t you go on. I’ll call you if I need anything,” he said in a loud whisper.

“Yeah sure. Ok. Good luck.” Sam hugged his brother and went back to the car.

Dean stepped into the barn and walked slowly over to Castiel. “Cas,” He said softly but loud enough he was sure Castiel would still hear him. Castiel did not move. Dean stopped in front of him and crouched before him. “Cas,” he tried again, reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder.

The touch seemed to bring him out of whatever trance he had been in. Castiel opened his eyes then and looked up into Dean’s.

“Dean…”


	10. Spellbound Everlasting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my awesome beta Corbella0417  
> Be sure to check out her great work ;)

“What are you doing here? How did you know?” Castiel asked. He sat, unmoving as he looked into Dean’s eyes.  
  
Dean ignored his questions, suddenly feeling irritation well up within him. “I tried so hard to call you. Why wouldn’t you answer?” The question came out more harshly than intended, but now that Castiel was in front of him, he just wanted to grab him and shake him for leaving like he did and making his heart hurt. And at the same time he wanted to hold him and kiss him for making his heart feel elated as it did when he stared into his eyes like that. And even though he now knew this was all how he truly felt, he was still coming to terms with the reality of it all and quite frankly- he was scared as hell. “I even tried to summon you. How did you ignore that? And what are you doing just sitting here anyway?”  
  
“I was in deep meditation. I had to pull away from myself and lock out of any form of communication.” Both of them merely looked at each other for a few breaths before Castiel spoke again. “Has it-“ He looked away, “Is it done? Are you back to yourself?”  
  
Dean watched him clasp a fist in one hand in his lap, rubbing anxiously at the first knuckle. “I dunno, Cas. Are you back to yourself?”  
  
“Dean, I told you. What I feel is not going to change,” Castiel sighed, shoulders drooping, “With or without a spell.” He brought his gaze back to meet Dean’s briefly before averting them again. He just could not hold onto his stare knowing there was nothing there for him. “But I trust Sam was able to locate the witch and… what you felt is over with,” he said hesitantly.  
  
“No. It’s not over.”  
  
Castiel’s eyes snapped back to Dean. “Why? Is Sam alright?”  
  
Trust Castiel to worry about others first. Dean laughed in his head. “Sammy’s fine, Cas.” Dean reached out and put a hand over Castiel’s, his eyes lingering there rather than looking at him. “He found her, but…”  
  
“But what, Dean?”  
  
“There’s nothing she can do,” he sighed. “I think this is permanent.”  
  
Castiel’s hands were suddenly out of Dean’s and he was on his feet. “That can’t be true. She’s lying. She must be.” He turned, rubbing a hand over his mouth. He should not be feeling this relief. It was wrong, but how could he not want Dean to reciprocate how he felt? The ambivalence of his heart and mind were tearing at him. Was his heart pounding with worry? With happiness? What was he supposed to do if what Dean was saying was true?  
  
"It's true. Sam talked to her and she explained that she is only just learning how to use the spells," He stood up and put a hand to Castiel's shoulder, hoping to get his attention again. He wanted to see Castiel's expression when he revealed the truth. "Apparently she's modifying spells and the spell she used on us is not the textbook edit."  
  
Castiel turned and stared at him. "Dean, I'm so sorry. This- You deserve better than this."  
  
Dean took Castiel's face in his hands then, "I don't ever want to hear you say stupid things like that again. Cas, I'm still under some crazy spell and I don't fully understand it myself, but what I do know is that it has nothing to do with the witch. You cast this spell on me, Cas."  
  
Castiel squinted at him with confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about. I assure you, I haven't-"  
  
"Shut up for a minute, Cas. The witch, Nymeria or whatever- the spell she used, it only lasted a day. Everything after that was all us," Dean watched Castiel's brow begin to furrow and his eyes go wide and unbelieving. He reached down and took hold of Castiel's hand. "It's true, Cas. It's not over, because this," he gestured between the two of them, "Was all us." Dean placed Castiel's hand over his heart, "It was all me. Because of you. And I'm not letting it end now." Dean knew he was horribly far in chick flick territory, but he did not care (although he was grateful that Sam had not stuck around because he would never let him live this down). "You've cast a spell on me, Castiel, and it's unbreakable."  
  
Castiel stood frozen with his mouth falling open. He tried to form words, but for once it was as though he did not know how to function. His mouth opened and shut and it reminded Dean of a fish and made him laugh.  
And Dean was scared- he wanted so badly to kiss him, and they had done so many times in the past few days, but it was different now. Everything was blatantly and unrelentingly real and suddenly it felt like this was about to be the first kiss of his life all over again. He shook himself from the thought, willing his nerves to ease up. This was Castiel, and Dean was not some pubescent boy anymore. He was a man, and he killed monsters and demons, and he could kiss Castiel if he damn well wanted to without his heart beating through his chest. "Come'ere, you idiot." He grabbed Castiel by the back of the neck and pulled him forward, crashing the angel's lips against his smile. There was a second where Castiel still did not react, but then Dean felt his hand close around the fabric over his chest and his lips move against his as he melted into the kiss.  
  
The kiss did not last long, but it was enough for the time being. When they pulled apart, Dean was still smiling softly and Castiel still looked at a loss for words, staring at Dean as if he was a figment of his imagination. That is, until Dean's hand came up suddenly and smacked him on the back of the head. "Don't you ever leave like that and then ignore my calls again," he said grumpily, but the small frown he wore disappeared as quickly as it came, and he huffed a laugh.  
  
Castiel smiled sheepishly, casting his eyes downward at the ground as rubbed absently at the back of his head where Dean's hand had landed, ruffling his already messy hair further. "Are you certain? I mean, how can we be sure that the witch was telling the truth?" He asked tentatively. He did not want it to be untrue of course, and a part of him screamed to just leave it be, but that angelic honorable side of him would not allow it.  
  
Dean held both of Castiel's hands in his own now and stared down at them. "Honestly, Cas, as far as her word goes, there's not much we can do but accept it." His heart pounding, he hoped for all he was worth that he would be able to translate what he was feeling into words Castiel would understand. "I can tell you what I've come to realize for myself in the past several hours since you left, though," he swallowed and looked straight into Castiel's eyes, holding steady. "I look back at everything we've been through, the way you came crashing into my life and have continuously wreaked havoc through it ever since. You have made me feel like I'm going crazy and falling apart, but you've also saved me countless times and put me back together when nobody else could. You say I gave you real purpose- well, Cas, you gave me that and so much more. The first time I saw you smile, you gave me a reason to believe what I'm doing with my life was right. You gave me another reason to want to live." He stroked a thumb along Castiel's jaw and looked deeply into those sapphire eyes, hoping he would see that there was nothing but truth and affection there. "Cas, I need you. Please, don't ever leave me."  
  
Castiel felt it. Everything conveyed then in those words as much as in Dean's emerald eyes. He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and just held him tightly, feeling Dean's arms come around his waist and his hands fall upon his back, holding him just as tight. Castiel closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into the crook of Dean's neck, smiling. He could not believe this was happening. He would never have believed in all his years of existence that he, a powerful angel made to lead his own garrison and play a soldier for heaven's army, a wave of celestial intent programmed to do as he was told without question, would one day find his heart at the mercy of a human. A reckless, childish, self-loathing, compassionate, selfless human. Nothing was the same after Dean Winchester.  
  
"I love you, Dean," Castiel breathed against his neck. "I love you and I will always be with you."  
  
At those words Dean held him even tighter before pulling away just enough to turn his face to Castiel. Castiel turned his face up and their lips met once again. It was sweet and full of relief like a breath of fresh air. Dean brought his hands up to hold Castiel's face, kissing him just a bit longer. When he tasted something salty on his tongue, he realized tears were running down his cheeks. He huffed a shy laugh as he pulled away, wiping his face quickly with the back of his hand and then swiping away the wetness his tears had left on Castiel's lips with his thumb.  
  
When Castiel had felt the tears on his skin and in their kiss, he had felt a twinge of concern. But when Dean drew away and he saw that small smile still on his lips, he realized those tears could not be in sadness. Castiel was confused and stared at Dean in awe because he did not understand why Dean would shed tears for him now. Any time Castiel had felt tears threaten to spill from his eyes, it had been from emotions relating to sadness or fear. There was nothing to fear or be sad about now.  
  
Dean found the befuddled look on Castiel's face endearing as always and it made him smile a little more. He leaned their foreheads together, closing his eyes and sighing deep and content. His hands slid up to the back of Castiel's neck and head, fingers carding through his dark hair.  
"I love you, Castiel."  
  
Castiel's vision became blurry where it had settled on Dean's lips then and he understood. He felt so overjoyed to hear those words from his hunter, tears came unexpectedly cascading down his cheeks. And then he was laughing. That too came unexpectedly, but Castiel could not put much thought into these strange automatic responses. He pulled Dean against him and kissed him hard. The kiss was messy and wet, both of them tasting tears in it, and smiling so much they were kissing teeth and laughing softly into each other's mouths until they had to stop altogether and just hold each other for a while as everything continued to sink in.  
  
"I love you, Cas," Dean said again, softly, looking into his eyes.  
  
"I love you too, Dean."  
  
They kissed again, warm and sweet, soft lips on slightly chapped ones. Within seconds the kiss grew heated with fervor, their hands roaming, caressing, grasping, and groping.  
  
Dean pushed a hand beneath Castiel's shirt, fingers brushing up over the skin of his back and then coming back down, dragging blunt nails and making Castiel moan quietly into his mouth. Castiel's mouth trailed down along Dean's jaw until he reached his neck where he bit down and sucked, and Dean gasped. Hands came up to work on the buttons of Castiel's shirt as Castiel shucked his coats off his shoulders and let them fall to the floor behind him. Dean grabbed a hold of the tie around the angel's neck and pulled him closer to erase the gap he had created between them. His hands felt the toned chest and stomach inside the unbuttoned shirt before coming up and slipping the fabric off Castiel's shoulders to follow the coats on the ground.  
  
Castiel suddenly pulled away, "Wait- Dean," he said somewhat breathless.  
  
"What? Cas-" Dean was cut off by Castiel pressing a quick kiss to his lips before backing up again, and without looking away from Dean, bent to pick up his trench coat while holding up a finger that signified him asking for a second and then disappearing.  
  
Dean's eyes went wide with disbelief. Did Castiel seriously just leave him with a freaking hard on in the middle of nowhere? He let out a frustrated growl, running a hand through his hair. He was not going to call him, nope. He turned and looked around the barn, doing his best to ignore his erection and his flaring irritation and hoping the angel would be back soon.  
  
The place was less eerie in the daylight. All the symbols and sigils he and Bobby had painted on the barn walls all those years ago were still there and Dean was slightly surprised the place looked almost exactly the same. The one old table was still there and the bulbs were still blown out. It all seemed kind of preserved, the dirt beneath his shoes looking a little too smooth. He kicked up some dirt and walked to a wall, touching one of the sigils lightly as though fearing it would fade at his touch.  
  
When he heard the sound of wings behind him, he intended to turn around with a scowl on his face to let Castiel know he was annoyed with him. But when he saw Castiel standing there with a box in one hand and a blanket tucked under his arm, he felt a smile creep up, his curiosity piqued.  
  
"What's this?" Dean asked, walking back to the middle of the room. He watched as Castiel went over to the table and placed the box with its unknown contents down upon it.  
  
When he came back to him, Castiel unrolled the plush burgundy blanket at his feet, "I may not have much experience, but I thought this might be a little more comfortable and convenient." Dean threw his head back and laughed, clapping his hands together once, and Castiel smiled brightly at sound and sight of it. He wanted to keep being the reason Dean smiled and laughed like that.  
  
Dean grabbed the tie that still hung against Castiel's bare chest and pulled him into a brief kiss. "What's in the box?" He asked against his lips.  
  
"That's for later," Castiel smiled.  
  
"Toys?" Dean quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Dessert," Castiel responded, giving him an inquisitive look, not entirely certain what kind of toys Dean could be talking about.  
  
"Oh?" Dean's eyebrows rose, interest piqued. "You got a food kink I should know about?"  
  
"I merely thought you might like to enjoy some dessert after our activities." He tilted his head to the side, brows furrowed in curiosity. He was not sure how food could be incorporated into such activities, but it was something that seemed to interest Dean, and so he would be very willing to try it out. But that would be for another time.  
  
Dean gave a small chuckle and pulled off his jacket and button up before he leaned in to kiss him again.  
Soon enough they were laying on the blanket, Castiel looking down at Dean. Dean's hands were on Castiel's belt, working it open, and Castiel's hands were busy sneaking up under the hunter's shirt, pushing the material up to expose the perfect skin beneath. It was scarred and freckled and ever so slightly less tanned than the rest of him, and absolutely perfect in Castiel's eyes. When he had raised him from perdition, his skin had been renewed and devoid of scars except for Castiel's handprint burned and branded onto his shoulder. A lot has happened since then and there were new scars now, but they were part of Dean's story, each one telling of one hazardous, self-sacrificing deed after another.  
  
Dean noticed Castiel staring and unconsciously tugged a little at the hem of his shirt, but Castiel placed a hand over his, stopping him.  
  
"I told you before, Dean. You're absolutely perfect." Castiel noticed the slight blush appear on Dean's cheeks and smiled. He bent down and kissed each of his scars, making his way down to the two inch scar on his left side just below his ribcage. This one told of their time in Purgatory when they were ambushed by several of the abominable creatures residing there. Castiel had been knocked to the ground and was about to be stabbed through the skull by a wraith when Dean threw himself between them, killing it but getting injured in the process. He stroked the scar with his thumb and then kissed it tenderly. "Every part of you is beautiful. Please, don't ever hide from me." He felt Dean's fingers running through his hair and looked up from where he was, seeing the love in Dean's eyes. He came up, pulling Dean's shirt over his head and kissing him as soon as it had cleared his lips, but before it was completely off.  
  
Dean's fingers were hooked in the belt loops of Castiel's pants, tugging slightly. He wanted so much to just let his desires take over and rip the rest of his clothing from him, allowing his eyes to devour the body hidden beneath before he let the rest of his other senses have their turn. But Dean was still so nervous. He knew how he felt and what he wanted. But with no previous experience, how was he supposed to feel confident with another man? He was getting his cherry popped all over again.  
  
Castiel could sense Dean's hesitation and thought it was interesting considering he had much more experience in situations such as this. He pulled back a little and looked at him. "Is this ok, Dean?"  
  
"Yes. Yeah, of course. It's just, I'm not sure how- I mean, I've never been with a dude before, y'know? I don't really know… what's ok."  
  
Dean was having a hard time looking Castiel in the eyes as he explained, his eyes darting about and then training on one of the sigils on the wall to his right, and it made the corner of Castiel's lip curve in a half smile. It never made a difference to him or any angel whether two people in love were of the same gender. In reality, he has no gender and is only inhabiting a male vessel. Still, he understood Dean's reservations to a situation previously unfamiliar to him. He imagined it would be similar to the time he was human for a time, it definitely took some time adjusting to the idea and more time to adjust to customs and the way things worked. It was adorable to see Dean being the one working through unknown territory, and Castiel felt protective towards him in a different way than he had before. He wanted Dean to feel safe and secure with him, to make certain he was confident that Castiel would be learning with him and would make no judgements against him.  
  
Thinking back to the dream he had entered at the start of the spell, he decided to reenact some of the actions he knew Dean enjoyed then. "Let's find out together." Castiel kissed his way down Dean's chest, nipping and licking here and there, sucking marks into his skin and loving the way Dean would hiss and his hands would knead in Castiel's hair and at his shoulders when he did. As he reached his navel, Castiel's fingertips slipped just into the edge of Dean's jeans, brushing his knuckles against his hip bones and sliding them to the middle where he worked the belt open and popped the button. Castiel could feel Dean's stomach tremble slightly against his lips. He looked up into his eyes as he planted one last kiss to the warm skin and then moved down to the zipper, taking it in his teeth and pulling it down, his hands still holding onto the jeans with his thumbs hooked into the belt loops, eyes never leaving his lover's.  
  
Castiel pulled the jeans down just enough, Dean lifting his hips a bit to help, and brought his open mouth down onto the fabric of the boxer briefs that stretched over Dean's leaking erection. Castiel's hot breath, kneading mouth, vibrating moan against him, had Dean groaning and his hips lifting again, begging for more. Castiel went over the wet spot of precum, sucking at the material and getting his first small but very real taste of Dean. One hand fisted in Castiel's hair while the other hooked a thumb into the elastic of the boxer briefs and pulled down, exposing more delicious skin to for Castiel to suck on. He allowed Dean to pull the underwear the rest of the way down, letting his leaking cock spring free, but he did not give it his attention just yet. Instead he decided to suck one more bruising mark on his pelvis while the soft skin of Dean's dick brushed lightly against his cheek, the bit of friction to the sensitive skin causing Dean to give a short yelp. The small bead of cum at the tip of his cock grew and dripped down just in time to catch the edge of Castiel's lip as he came up, breaking the thin thread connecting them.  
  
Dean could not help the small whine that escaped him when he saw Castiel lick away the bit of wetness at the corner of his lips. He wanted to see those wonderful lips wrapped around him, wanted to feel that amazing mouth work its sinful talents on his body. Castiel's deep blues locked on his once more and he saw the tip of a pink tongue swipe his lips as he hovered over the tip of his cock, causing it to twitch with want. He watched as Castiel titled his head and ran his tongue from the head down the shaft and back up again. He dipped just into the slit before enveloping only the head with his lips and flaring his tongue around it. He sucked and came up so that his lips met at the tip, wet and puckered. And then Dean watched as the head of his swollen cock pushed those pretty lips open as Castiel pushed back down on him,  going deeper but still not all the way down.  
  
Dean's hips were bucking with each pass Castiel made, going down a little further each time until he finally reached the base, his cock hitting the back of Castiel's throat. Dean let his head fall back and inhaled deeply at the sensation, eyes closing. His hips were reflexively giving short thrusts into the hot mouth that was driving him crazy while one of Castiel's hands groped at his thigh and side of his ass, blunt nails raking perfectly along his skin as he did so. He felt that hand move down and between his thighs and come up again to cup his balls. Castiel squeezed and tugged them just so and by now he had Dean panting, sweat running down his hairline, a slick sheen covering his chest as it rose and fell sharply.  
  
Dean felt his mind going blank, his fingers in Castiel's hair going numb. He knew sounds were coming out of his mouth, but whether they were actual words, he had no idea and he did not care. The only thing that existed at this moment was that gloriously sinful angel mouth. All of a sudden he felt cool air hit him where Castiel had been and Dean whined, opening his eyes to see Castiel sitting back on his heels between his legs and those blue lust blown eyes staring back at him. There was sweat dripping down the sides of his face and neck as well as down his chest, the coat he still wore intensifying the heat radiating off him. Dean moaned, but somewhere in the back of his mind he giggled at the thought that Castiel was literally glistening. The low growl that came from Castiel's throat at that moment had any and all other thoughts forgotten in a millisecond. He raised up on his knees and looked like an animal ready to attack and Dean groaned in response as he grabbed him by the lapels and pulled him down on top of him, kissing him and pushing his tongue into Castiel's mouth as much as he could. He tasted the salty sweetness of their sweat on their lips mixing in and he hummed.  
  
To Castiel, Dean's kiss felt as though it were full of praise and pleas, the hands now gripping at his skin of his back beneath the coat desperate for more contact. He shifted so that he was now straddling Dean's hips, his own hands running through the lighter brown hair as he kissed him back just as passionately. He came up, a thread of saliva still connecting their lips for a moment before breaking, and looked down into eyes that had pupils so blown, hardly any of that familiar hunter green was visible around them.  
  
Dean's hands were working purposefully at Castiel's belt and pants and soon enough, they were undone and Castiel stood quickly, removing them completely and coming back down on Dean's hips. Castiel made to take off his trench coat but Dean grabbed the material at his shoulders, "No, don't," he licked his lips, "Keep it on."  
  
Castiel looked at him with brief confusion, but then smiled and brought a hand to Dean's stubbled cheek and caressed, Dean's eyes falling shut. Castiel stroked those beautiful kiss swollen lips with his thumb, sliding two fingers in as they parted.  
  
Dean's eyes opened once more as he closed his mouth around his fingers eagerly, curling his tongue around them. He wanted this. Any way Castiel would give him this moment, he wanted it.  
  
Castiel had no experience having sex with a man, but he knew about the human body and the things people did for pleasure. He would love to feel himself buried within Dean, to see him writhe in pleasure as he hit that sweet spot over and over. Maybe next time he would. Right now he wanted to feel Dean inside him. He wanted to watch Dean come undone as he rode him, and gaze down upon him as he watched him climax. Castiel removed his fingers from Dean's mouth and replaced them with his tongue. He pushed his hips against Dean's, their cocks rubbing together with delicious pressure.  
  
Dean heard Castiel's breathing hitch first and then heard the moan, deep and vibrating against him. Castiel's breathing grew heavier and his kiss sloppier as he moved down along Dean's jaw and to his neck. Castiel gripped his hair and tugged, having Dean tilt his head further to give Castiel better access. Dean felt a wave of heat flow through him as he caught sight of the location of Castiel's other hand. He had brushed his trench coat to the side, exposing his ass and Dean could see his hand moving back and forth behind him.  
  
Dean's hands gripped at Castiel's thighs and ass, pulling at him, wanting him closer. "Fuck, Cas…"  
  
"I want you, Dean. Want to feel you inside me," Castiel breathed against the shell of Dean's ear as he added another finger into himself.  
  
"Tell me how bad you want me, angel. Show me." Dean bit at Castiel's shoulder and reached to tease along with Castiel's fingers. Castiel yelped and then whimpered, pushing back further onto his own fingers and hoping to feel Dean's push into him as well.  
  
Castiel was losing it just fucking himself and Dean was enjoying watching him, but he needed to be the one having Castiel feel that way. Dean shoved Castiel's hand away roughly, making Castiel hiss at the sudden  emptiness. Dean grabbed him by the ass, pulling him forward so that he was he was hovering above him. Castiel shifted into position, coat falling back in place, and Dean placed a hand on one of Castiel's thighs and grabbed his own dick with the other. He stroked from the head down the shaft, coating himself with his own juices before leaving keeping it at the base to hold steady. He wanted to see everything and watched intensely as Castiel began to lower himself.  
  
Castiel watched Dean's face. He saw his lip begin to tremble ever so slightly and his whole body seemed to be tense and vibrating with need. He placed his hand over the one Dean had on his thigh and steadied himself by placing the other against Dean's ribs.    
  
As soon as Dean felt the head push against Castiel, he exhaled sharply and bit his bottom lip, hand subconsciously gripping tighter at Castiel's thigh.  
  
Castiel gasped as he felt Dean push and slide into him. He let his head fall back a little as he took him in, but then he saw Dean's eye flick to his and he stopped, looking back down at him. Their eyes never left one another as Castiel sank to bottom out. He settled on Dean and shifted, giving a testing roll of his hips and causing Dean to moan. Again he rolled his hips, forward and back, again and again.  
  
"Cas… so tight… feel so good," Dean breathed heavily. He loved seeing Castiel like this. Castiel was fulfilling one of Dean's longtime secret fantasies. It had been a dream he had had a long time ago and tried to disregard, blaming it on late night junk food and watching porn before sleeping not mixing well. He had denied to himself that he ever would actually want it- watching Castiel ride him while wearing only that damn trench coat and tie, sweat beading up and dripping down his skin, losing himself to the feeling of Dean inside him. All that was left was to get that last part- feeling Castiel's hot cum spurting onto his stomach and chest.  
  
Castiel could think of nothing that he had ever experienced as angel or man that could come close to comparing to this feeling now. Feeling so full of Dean, feeling concurrent pain and pleasure until the waves of pleasure came more strongly and it was all he felt. He felt Dean's hands move up to his hips and Castiel leaned back a little. He brushed his fingertips down his own shaft until he reached his balls, cupping them and giving them a light squeeze. He lifted himself so that only the head of Dean's cock remained inside him, and then lowered himself again. He continued at a slow and steady rhythm, up and down again, rolling his hips back slightly every time he went all the way down.  
  
Dean stared open-mouthed, watching himself disappear into Castiel over and over again, listening to his soft moans with each pass. He ran his hands up and down Castiel's thighs, feeling the strong muscles tighten every time he lifted up again. His hands roamed higher on Castiel's sweat glazed skin until he reached his chest. His thumbs teased at his nipples and Castiel let his head fall back as his eyes closed and his mouth fell open, back arching. Dean grabbed the now damp tie in his fist and tugged.  
  
Castiel paused and allowed himself to be pulled down, hovering over Dean's mouth, both of them feeling their hot breath against each other. He licked at Dean's lips teasingly with the tip of his tongue and Dean reached up to try and get his lips, but Castiel pulled back just enough to be out of reach. He smirked and flicked his tongue out to Dean's top lip as he rolled his hips again and Dean groaned.  
  
Dean's arms wrapped around him under the coat, blunt nails dragging down his back until his were hands on his ass. He pulled Castiel down at the same time that he gave a hard thrust up and Castiel cried out. Dean took the chance to take advantage of Castiel's open mouth, shoving his tongue in and kissing him as he continued to thrust up into him. It was getting really hot under the coat, but Dean was too caught up in Castiel to care about it.  
  
Soon enough, Castiel was panting too hard to kiss back properly. He moved in time with Dean's thrusts, hot breath against Dean's ear. Dean nuzzled at his neck and Castiel bared himself, allowing Dean to lick at the salty skin before biting down and sucking. Castiel could feel the skin bruising; Dean was marking him.  
  
Castiel lifted to sit up again. Dean shifted and thrust up again and he knew he had found that perfect spot. Castiel cried out over and over as he hit it again and again, bringing him closer. "Dean… D-Dean… I," Castiel's mind was foggy and he could not form words or coherent thoughts. The only words in his mind were "yes" and "more." They moved together, Dean's hips snapping up, nails digging into Castiel's ass, head back, mouth open and panting.  
  
Dean was so close, he needed to make sure Castiel was too. He reached out and grabbed Castiel's cock pumping in time. Then a idea struck him and he nearly came just from the thought.  
  
"Cas… Baby, show me…"  
  
Castiel did not have to ask what he meant. "Yes, Dean." A shiver ran through Castiel's body and Dean felt the tingling sensation of grace run through him as he watched the magnificent black wings materialize and unfurl. Castiel spread them wide and they pulsed, creating a small breeze.

  
  
Dean notices that his wings seem to be trembling and in turn are making the feathers themselves flutter and shimmer their iridescent blue and gold as Castiel continues to ride him. They began to ruffle and fluff up more, nearly thrashing. Castiel flashes Dean a lascivious smile, blue eyes blown and dark, and brings his wings forward and caresses the feathers along Dean's sides and chest.  
  
"Fuck… oh fuck, Cas," Dean pulls down hard at the tie again- damn it how he loves that tie- and his hands grip into Castiel's hair, pulling him into a searing wet kiss. His hands glide down his neck swiftly and to his shoulders, then stroke at the feathers. He digs his fingers in and gives them a squeeze, drawing a deep moan from the angel. "Like that, baby?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, Dean, please. More."  Castiel knows he is not far now, feeling the intensity building up within him. His hands move from Dean's chest where they had landed and settle at either side of Dean's head, holding himself slightly upright. The pleasure is almost too much, Dean's thrusts hitting that sweet spot over and over, his fingers groping and caressing his wings perfectly. Sweat drips off Castiel's face, from the tips of his hair, his temples, his nose, his chin. He takes his dripping cock into his fist and strokes firmly. His eyes are fixed on the emerald green one of his hunter, but when Dean reaches around him and grips tight at the base of his wings, milking oil from the sensitive glands, Castiel finds his vision going white as he calls out Dean's name.  
  
In that moment, Dean truly feels as though he has been spellbound by the angel. He watches Castiel's lips part with a silent cry as his face turns upwards, eyes glowing. His wings spread wide and stiffen and Dean feels Castiel tighten around him, body taught as streams of hot cum land on his chest and stomach.  
  
Seeing Castiel above him like this is what sends Dean over the edge. There is a white heat and Dean pushes in deep, coming inside Castiel. Whatever sound he makes is quickly stopped when Castiel's mouth comes crashing down on his. They kiss lazily as they come down from their high, and then Castiel lets himself fall and rest on Dean. Their heavy breathing slowly returns to normal and Castiel gives Dean a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the art is by kiddo (kiddo-w.tumblr.com) and it's to show the basic idea of what i pictured in my head of Castiel riding Dean with his wings and trench coat- except, in my story they're in the barn and Castiel has dark wings :p
> 
> art was not done for me. i just found it and loved it.


	11. Sweet Memories (Pie & Cinnamon Rolls)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here. This is the final chapter. Thank you for reading and I hope you've enjoyed it!
> 
> If there are errors in it, don't hesitate to let me know so I can fix it.
> 
> Oh, and I apologize in advance for my crappy smut (again) haha

Dean lay with Castiel still on him, their heartbeats returning to their normal paces. His fingers ghosted lightly over the arc of dark feathers and Castiel shivered, his feathers ruffling.   
  
"They're a little sensitive," Castiel said, laughing softly.  
  
"Sorry," Dean smiled and brought his hand up to run through Castiel's hair instead. There were a few moments of silence before Dean spoke again. He simply kissed the angel's forehead, soaking in revery at the events that had come to pass. His fingers caressed along sweaty skin, he inhaled the scent of damp hair. He tilted Castiel's face up to his and despite having looked into those piercing blue eyes time and again, he felt captivated by them as if it were the first time. His lips captured Castiel's in a gentle kiss. "You're amazing," it was nearly a whisper.  
  
Castiel felt a blush heat his cheeks and a smile tug at his lips. He was not sure he would ever adjust to the way love felt. It was truly an extraordinary and indescribable feeling. It was wanting to hold onto Dean and never let go, never wanting anyone else to touch him or come close. And at the same time, it was wanting to let him be and watch him be happy doing what he does best while feeling pride of being able to say he was his. Castiel was realizing he would leave heaven and stars behind for this man.   
  
The way Dean looked at him made him feel like there was no one and nothing else in the world but the two of them. The way he kissed him made him feel like he was soaring- no wings necessary. Nothing else could compare. Angels were made to protect God's creations and love no one but their Father. They were given wings to fly, yet here Castiel was, falling. No, not falling- he had fallen. Castiel had fallen for a human.  
  
Castiel could see an unspoken question in Dean's eyes. He raised himself on elbows to look at Dean better. "What is it, Dean?" He asked as he brushed hair from his forehead.  
  
"It's just… Do you know if the spell had any effect on you at all? When did you realize how you felt about…" Dean let his words trail off and he seemed to have a more difficult time keeping eye contact with Castiel.  
  
"I have known how I feel about you- that I love you- for long time now. Honestly, I probably loved you from the moment I first touched your soul in hell. I was uncertain what it was I was feeling for the longest time. All I knew was that I was drawn to you. The emotion was powerful and unlike anything I'd ever felt before, but I attributed it to being a profound bond from my raising you from perdition."  
  
"Ha! The profound bond. I remember you mentioning that before. I think Sammy was a little jealous over that for a minute."  
  
"Yes, well, I think I began realizing that it was more than just a bond from that occurrence when I reflected on all my actions since entering your life. I realized I would give my life for you, just to make sure you were happy and safe. The only thing that mattered to me was making sure you lived a long happy life with your brother and whomever you two chose to be with. I never thought… Dean, I never thought you would want to be with me after everything I and all of Heaven and Hell have put you through."  
  
"I don't understand how I c- I don't-" Dean stuttered, "Cas, I don't deserve you, but I'm not going to fight this. Not anymore," Dean kissed his temple and pulled Castiel against him.  
  
Castiel kissed at Dean's collar bone and nuzzled into his neck. "I don't understand how you fail to realize how incredible you are, Dean."  
  
Dean huffed. He did not know what to say to that. "It's getting kinda hot," he said after a moment, once he realized he was no longer sweating from sex, but from their combined body heat beneath the trench coat. He tugged at the coat, kissing at Castiel's shoulder as he uncovered the skin.   
  
Castiel's wings folded and disappeared. He sat up and removed the tie, and then let the trench coat fall from his shoulders. He watched Dean watch him, drinking in the sight of his body again, awe and lust lingering in his eyes. He reveled in the feeling of Dean's fingers trailing down his chest.   
  
Castiel cast the articles aside with the rest of their discarded clothing and laid down beside Dean. He took Dean's hand in his, interlacing their fingers with their arms intertwined. He brought their hands to his chest, having Dean feel the heart beat within his chest. "This body may not be my true form, but this heart now beats for you. Every emotion humanly expressible that this body can display to show you my devotion and eternal love, it will all be for you."   
  
"Cas," Dean wrapped his arms tightly around him and kissed the top of his head, "you are such a sap." He knew he was no better, but that did not mean he could not act oblivious to it. His laugh was lighthearted and the yelp he let out when Castiel bit his pec was quickly covered by the sound of Dean smacking Castiel's shoulder followed by harder laughter.   
  
"Hey, Cas- where d'you get the pie?" Dean asked after a moment, holding Castiel close and throwing a leg over his hip.  
  
"I purchased it at a small bakery I'd seen near the bunker. I uh… don't suspect they get many shirtless customers.  The lady behind the counter seemed a little lost for words and the patrons kept staring," Castiel gave a shy lopsided smile.  
  
Dean laughed. He could only imagine what it would be like to suddenly see a man wearing nothing but pants, a trench coat, and a tie, walk into a bakery and order a pie. "They must've thought you were high on drugs or something." Dean rolled them over so he was on top of Castiel. He rained kisses down all over his face, Castiel closing his eyes and laughing through his nose. "You are something else, Cas. You," Dean kissed his lips,  "are," he kissed his jaw, "my," he kissed his neck, "drug," he kissed him below his collar bone. Dean looked at him smiling, emerald eyes shining and playful. "I'm addicted, and I just can't get enough." Dean moved down a little further and lapped at a nipple, making it perk up and then taking it in his teeth.   
  
Castiel's back arched, hands coming up to run through Dean's hair. He could feel his arousal building up quickly, his cock already growing hard again. "Again?" Castiel asked chuckling as Dean made his way further down his chest and stomach. He raised himself up on his elbows to watch.  
  
"I wanna feel you this time," Dean responded. He nuzzled between Castiel's hard length and thigh. He kissed his thigh and then bit down, sucking and leaving another mark. Castiel moaned. "Want you to take me so high, I might never come down." Dean stroked him, licking at the head, making Castiel keen.  
  
"Yes, Dean," Castiel breathed. "Yes. I'll take you up with me."   
  
Before long, Dean had Castiel's cock enveloped in the wet heat of his mouth and all he could think was, _"Thank God for angel recovery time."_ Castiel rocked his hips up into his mouth and Dean surprised himself, taking him in deep and not gagging once.   
  
Castiel's breath hitched time and again, his hips rocking upward into Dean's eager mouth and his fingers tight in his hair.   
  
Dean loved the burning sting of Castiel pulling him in closer, doing his best to breath through his nose as he opened his throat. Hearing Castiel grow louder with each moan, begging him for more, spurred Dean on. It made him hungrier for it. He cupped Castiel's balls and gave them a tug. Castiel groaned and Dean could feel himself growing hard again.  
  
"D-Dean…"   
  
Dean looked up into deep blue, and sucked hard, hallowing his cheeks as he came up and off with pop. Castiel let his head fall back and Dean took the chance attack his exposed neck with licks and nips before biting down hard.   
  
Castiel cried out with pleasure and turned his head as Dean then kissed up his neck so that he ended at his lips. Castiel brought a hand up to the back of Dean's head, gripping tight and pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. He sucked Dean's lower lip into his mouth and bit, causing Dean to letting out a breathy moan and as he licked at Castiel's top lip.  
  
Dean kissed him relentlessly, crowding over Castiel and pushing him to lay back again. He felt Castiel's hand glide down his back, groping his ass before giving it a nice smack. Dean let out a yelp followed by a short laugh as Castiel smoothed a fingertips over the stinging skin. Dean's kiss became more desperate as those same fingers ghosted further until they were teasing at his entrance. He did not know when or how Castiel had managed to get them wet and slick, but he did not care. He pushed back, hissing at the burn as a finger entered him.   
  
Castiel was gentle, and only adding another finger when Dean relaxed. When Dean began undulating his hips, rocking back onto his fingers, he knew he was ready. Without warning, Castiel wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulders and rolled them swiftly so that he was on top once again, pulling his fingers out simultaneously.  
  
Dean felt empty and needy. He rocked his hips up into Castiel as he bit and sucked at his collar bone. His hand reached down, taking Castiel's leaking cock and giving it a squeeze.  
  
Castiel pulled back, getting between Dean's legs and lining himself up. He kissed him as he pushed in, swallowing Dean's gasping moans.   
  
"Go. Move now, Cas. Please," Dean whined after a moment of adjustment.  
  
It did not take long before they had developed a rhythm, Castiel pushing in and out as hard and fast as Dean asked for it. He held Dean up, hands grabbing at the globes of Dean's ass. He loved the sight of Dean grasping at the ruffled blanket below them, his mouth open and breathy nonsense spilling from his lips as he hit his target with each thrust. He surprised Castiel when he suddenly managed to pull up, muscles tense, into a sitting position and attacked Castiel's mouth with his own. Castiel settled down, sitting on his heels and Dean rested his own weight on his knees and balls of his feet.  
  
Dean licked at his lips messily with a wide tongue and kissed him again and again, biting his flushed lips. He moved with open mouthed kisses along his jaw. He moaned into Castiel's ear, and when he whispered, "I love the way you fuck me, baby," he felt Castiel's fingers dig into his back. Dean raised himself up and slammed back down on Castiel, crying out with pleasure. He rode him like that for a couple of minutes, Castiel's head tucked into his chest, kissing and nipping at his nipples.   
  
Castiel shifted so that his legs where extended, but still slightly bent to hold Dean. Another warm buzz coursed through Dean's body as he watched dark wings emerge once again. Dean smiled and pushed back more until Castiel was on his back below him, his wings spread out at either side beneath him.  
  
Castiel had never been so turned on by profanity. He did not think it was possible, but when Dean uttered those words, he felt a surge of heat spike through him and his wings practically revealed themselves on their own. He placed his hands on Dean's thighs as he watched him. Dean had his own hands on Castiel's ribs, pumping up and down on powerful legs, mouth open, head thrown back, sweat dripping down his chest- Dean was absolutely beautiful.   
  
Dean leaned forward and kissed Castiel while rolling his hips. Castiel took that opportunity to lift Dean and hold him as he thrust upward. Dean's hands braced himself from being pitched forward by coming down on either side of Castiel's head. He let Castiel do the work for only a few more seconds before he took over once again. He moved and ground down hard, trying to feel him deeper. He found an angle that hit that glorious spot and he let out breathy moans with each successful roll of his hips.   
  
Dean and Castiel stared into each other's eyes, sweat coming down Dean's face and dripping onto Castiel's. Dean barely registered when things got a little dark. He looked and realized those beautiful wings had enclosed loosely around them. He felt them tickle at his back and he arched to meet them better, rolling his spine as he sat up completely, rising through the feathers. He turned his head and let them stroke along his cheek and lips.  
  
Castiel took Dean's hand and interlaced their fingers, offering him stability as he continued undulating on him. His eyes were transfixed on Dean whose eyes were closed, clearly enjoying the feeling of Castiel's wings brushing against his skin. Castiel found himself gasping and arching as he watched Dean open his mouth against the feathers just below the alula of his right wing and bit down, his free hand stroking through the secondary coverts. The sensation was amazing and Castiel shivered when Dean opened his eyes and looked at him sideways with the wing still between his teeth.  
  
Time passed and they did not care how long they had been enjoying each other. They could not get enough. At one point, Castiel had Dean turn so he could watch him from behind. Dean turned to smirk at him over his shoulder as he watched Castiel bite his lip at the sight of his cock disappearing into him. This time, when they came, Castiel was sitting up with an arm encircling around Dean's chest and a hand wrapped around the base of his throat, the other stroking Dean's cock. He pitched his strong, heavy wings forward as a way to balance them and as extra support for Dean, curling them around the hands that gripped at his knee and calf. Dean listened to Castiel moan words of praise in Enochian in his ear as he rocked back into him, calling out Castiel's name as he came and pulling Castiel over the edge with him, feeling his cum fill him.   
  
As they came down again, laying there in the wrecked blanket, both of them looking equally debauched and sated, Dean managed a sleepy smile and in a gravelly voice said, "Next time, I'm bending you over and taking you from behind. You're gonna unfurl those pretty wings of yours and I'm gonna use 'em as reins."  
  
Castiel chuckled and kissed him on his damp temple. "Anything you want, Dean."  
  
"Just you," Dean smiled. "In every way possible." He kissed Castiel's lips and then laid back. Castiel curled up beside him, curling an arm around him and resting his head on Dean's chest.  
  
"This place almost looks just like it did when we first met," Castiel said after a moment. His eyes scanned the room at the sigil marked walls.  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
Castiel tilted his head up to look at Dean, "Well it was actually quite filthy when I arrived." Dean looked down at him and cocked an eyebrow in silent question. "There were several bottles and cans of various alcoholic beverages along with plenty of other debris. There were also new graffiti markings on some parts, some rather blasphemous, and all more explicit than I cared for," he explained.  
  
"So, what? You cleaned it all up?" Dean asked and Castiel nodded in response. "Well that makes sense then. I was wondering how it still looked untouched since the last time we were here." They settled into a comfortable silence before Dean spoke up again. "Hey Cas?"  
  
"Yes, Dean?"  
  
"You use your wings when you fly right?" Dean realized how dumb the question sounded as soon as it was out of his mouth. He felt even more stupid when Castiel lifted up to look at him, squinting his eyes with an expression that seemed to question his intelligence. Castiel opened his mouth to respond, but Dean quickly went on, "I mean, I know you use your wings to fly. I'm not an idiot, " Castiel gave an amused smile and Dean continued, "What I meant was- You fly to places within seconds, and it's like you teleport or something… But when you flew with me and I saw your wings and we just kind of floated there..." Dean paused, trying to figure out how to ask his question. He did not want to sound stupid again.  
  
"You're wondering how my flying with you earlier was different than the usual way in which I travel," Castiel offered.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
Castiel settled his head back down on Dean's chest, "It's just an adjustment in speed. What we did earlier was basically me flying in slow motion."   
  
Dean nodded in understanding but then realized Castiel could not see him and hummed his understanding as well.  
  
"Actually, it has been centuries since the last time I allowed myself to slow down in flight and look around… It's different down here than in Heaven" He looked up at Dean again, "Thank you for reminding me. I need to do that more." He smiled warmly and Dean smiled back.  
  
"We have a saying for something like that down here- Stop and smell the roses…" This time Castiel quirked an eyebrow in question. "Something like that, " Dean said, disregarding it. "Basically, it means people need to take the time to take in the beauty of things around them. Take notice of life's small blessings and all that. Everyone's always rushing around here and there, 'Gotta do this. Gotta get that.' People forget what's important sometimes," He ran his fingers through Castiel's hair. "I guess sometimes angels forget too."  
  
"We can stop and smell the roses together, Dean," Castiel said and planted a kiss to his chest. "And we'll take lots of pictures too," He looked at Dean with hopeful eyes.  
  
"Whatever you want, Cas," he chuckled. "We can take videos too, you know," He shot Castiel a smirk.  
  
Castiel's eyes brightened at the suggestion. "I think that is a wonderful idea, Dean. We can record moments like the ones they show on television. I think Sam would like that too." Castiel thought of recording memories of their small family and he felt warm and fuzzy.  
  
"Well, yeah, we can shoot those kind of videos too. But I was thinking of something a little…different on occasion."  
  
"What kinds of videos do you want to record, Dean?" Castiel asked, brow furrowing in confusion.  
  
"Well, I was just thinking we could try putting a little something together that would put the pizza man to shame," Dean gave Castiel a sly grin as he watched recognition dawn his features.   
  
"I would like that very much," He rose over Dean on all fours and leaned down to kiss him. His tongue licked at Dean's lips and he opened up, but before the kiss could become heated, Dean's stomach growled. Castiel stopped kissing him abruptly and looked down at Dean's stomach with a pout.  
  
Dean laughed, "Guess it's time for some pie. Unlike you, I unfortunately need sustenance to keep me going." He yawned big as he finished that sentence. "And some sleep."  
  
Castiel smiled down at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before getting up. Dean rolled to his side and raised up on one elbow to watch him go and retrieve the pie. His eyes scanned up and down the angel's body. "Mm!" He hummed loud enough for Castiel to hear. He could not see the angel's face but somehow he knew he had made him smile and probably blush. He could not help it- Castiel had a very fine ass.  
  
Castiel brought the box over and opened it up, pulling away when Dean tried to look into it.  
  
"Aw, c'mon. What kind is it?" Dean asked as he reached for it.  
  
"You tell me," Castiel said as he pulled out a fork. "Close your eyes."  
  
Dean rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. He shut his eyes and heard the fork cut into a flaky crust. His mouth watered and he opened up expectantly.   
  
Castiel was about to bring the forkful of flaky, gooey filled pie to Dean's mouth, but the sudden urge to tease him was too strong. He put the fork into his own mouth and moaned the way he had heard Dean do several times before- though Castiel's was in faux appreciation of the flavor that unfortunately evaded him as an angel. He saw Dean's eyebrows furrow and his mouth close in frustration. He knew he would try to open his eyes, and Castiel did not want that.  
  
"Oh come on, Cas! That's not-" Dean's words were cut off as Castiel slammed his mouth to the hunter's. He pushed the piece of pie into Dean's mouth with his tongue, sucking at his bottom lip as he ended the flavorful kiss and sat back.  
  
Dean moaned and opened his eyes. "Mmm, best cherry pie I've ever had," Dean smiled as he swallowed it down. "More please," he crawled over and kissed Castiel again, still tasting the cherries on his tongue.  
  


* * *

  
  
Back at the bunker, Sam hoped all was going well with his brother and his friend. They deserved to be happy, and Sam was glad that this whole mess had turned for the better. Now they could be happy together. He did not want to interrupt anything, so he decided he would have to wait for one of them to call him or for them to get back home to find out what happened.  
  
In the meantime, he had to call a certain witch and keep the promise he had made her, along with asking her about certain other matter.  
  
"Sam?" Her voice came on after the third ring.  
  
"Hey, Nymeria. Just calling like I said I would. Wanted to let you know that I think everything is going well. I left my brother with our friend and I think the lack of a phone call is actually a good sign in this case."  
  
"Whaaat? You didn't stick around to see how things turned out?!" Nymeria said disappointedly.  
  
"Well, I really wasn't interested in seeing where things went after our friend learned the truth. Honestly, I have seen enough the past few days. They can have their time," Sam rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortable with the image that was trying to enter his mind.  
  
"Aw, fine. Well, then tell them I said I'm sorry for causing you guys trouble, but I'm glad I could help out too!" She laughed. "Call me again later. Let me know if they're glowing when you see them."  
  
"Glowing?"  
  
"You know- the _afterglow_ ," Nymeria giggled.  
  
Sam cringed, "Yeah, you know, I don't think I'll be looking at them that closely."  
  
"Lame! Well, still, call me anytime ok, Sam?"  
  
Sam chuckled, "Yeah sure. And if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call me either."  
  
"Thanks, Sam. Well, take care!"   
  
"Nymeria, wait!" Sam called into the phone before the witch could hang up.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I uh… umm…" Sam did not want to ask, but he knew it had to be her doing. He had to get the question out.   
  
"What is it, Sam?" Nymeria asked innocently, but Sam could hear the barely restrained giggle in her voice.  
  
"Nymeria… when you said those words in my ear when I was leaving the hotel… was that- did you-" Nymeria right out laughed now and Sam let out a frustrated sigh. "How long will it last?"  
  
After a couple of seconds to calm her laughter, Nymeria managed to respond that it would only be another two or three days. Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh come on, Sam. It's what you get for breaking in and scaring me. Anyway, it's not even that bad and it's all in good fun."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. You suck," Sam said a little more playfully.  
  
"No I don't… But I could," She said suggestively, only half joking.  
  
Sam laughed, "You know what- maybe next time."  
  
"I'll remind you you said that. Bye, Sam."  
  
Later, Sam was reading over some books in his room when he heard voices in the hallway. He got up and opened his door to see Dean and Castiel walking towards him, their hands in one another's. "Well, looks like you two worked things out."  
  
"Yes. Thank you for all your help, Sam," Castiel said.  
  
"No problem. Just glad you guys are good. Love what you did with the flowers outside the bunker by the way. Which ones were the ones you put in Cas's hair again, Dean?"  
  
Castiel smiled warmly, but Dean's cheeks flushed pink. "Yeah yeah. Shut up." He gave Sam a small shove in his doorway. "What is that?" Dean asked suddenly.  
  
Sam closed his door a little more, "What's what?"  
  
"Smells like cinnamon rolls or something," Dean sniffed the air. "You baking in there or something?"  
  
"What? No. You know what, I'm gonna get back to what I was doing. You guys have a nice day doing… whatever you're doing." Sam stepped back and tried to shut his door, but Dean caught it.  
  
"What the hell, Sammy? What's wrong with you? Got some cinnamon rolls in here and don't wanna share or what?"  
  
"No- I just- Dean, let go!" They struggled with the door, but when Castiel stepped forward and pushed the door open, Sam had no chance.  
  
Dean and Castiel stepped into the room and looked around. Sam looked around skittishly. "Come on you guys. There's nothing in here. Please just-" He grimaced as he watched his brother smelling the air, attempting to follow the scent. "Dean, please don't." He grabbed Dean's arm and tried to stop him, but Dean was already pushing the door open.  
  
"Sam… why does your bathroom smell like cinnamon pastries?" Dean turned to look at him incredulously.  
  
"I- It- Ugh- It was Nymeria, ok?" Sam turned away, growing red in embarrassment.  
  
"What?" Castiel asked, tilting his head that adorable way he did.  
  
"She put this stupid spell on me. It's only gonna last for a couple more days, but… Every time I use the bathroom… it- it smells like a different pastry." Sam said, finally.  
  
There was a moment of silence in which Dean and Castiel shared a brief look behind Sam's back, and then Dean burst out laughing. Sam clenched his jaw and turned around to see his brother laughing hard, bent forward with a hand on Castiel's shoulder, eyes scrunched closed. Castiel was laughing as well, though much more quietly.  
  
Sam put his hands on his hips, "You can go now."  
  
"W- What was it last time? Chocolate ch-chocolate chip cookies?" Dean struggled to speak through his laughter.  
  
Sam jutted out his jaw to the side and muttered, "I think it was strawberry shortcake." He pouted and Dean let out another bark of laughter. He nearly doubled over, laughing so hard he went silent. Castiel held him up, but he was also laughing more openly now.  
  
Sam walked over to his bedroom door and held it open, "Get out."  
  
Dean gasped in a breath full of air as Castiel helped him straighten up and walk out. Sam shut the door, but could still hear their laughter retreating down the hallway as they walked away.  
  


* * *

  
  
In what was decidedly now Dean and Castiel's room, Dean took out the pictures they had taken in the small photo booth and the polaroids the woman had taken of them. He wedged them carefully in the frame of the small wall mirror Castiel had brought in from another room. He looked at them admiringly. It was still sinking in- It was all real.   
  
"Just the first of many, right?" Castiel said, watching Dean's face in the mirror as he came up from behind him and wrapped his arms around his hunter. He placed a small kiss to the back of his neck and they both just looked at each other in the mirror.   
  
Dean liked their reflection together, and he looked forward to seeing it everyday. "Yeah. Maybe we can put together an album or something sometime." He turned in Castiel's arms, wrapping his own arms around Castiel's shoulders and kissing him.  
  
"I'd like that," Castiel smiled and kissed him again.


End file.
